Betting Against Love
by PK-Jenny
Summary: Gill is a hardworking young man. Luna is cute but can be a little rude sometimes, and she's totally into Gill. Akari is completely oblivious to love, so she has nothing to do with them. That is until Gill and Luna make a bet.
1. The Bet

"Luna, that's enough!" The platinum blonde yelled. He glared intimidatingly at her with his piercing blue eyes, but the girl didn't even flinch. Impressive. She simply sat there, her legs crossed, showing off her smooth cream-colored legs in her short yellow dress...which was kind of hot. But Gill wasn't going to admit it. "This is the seventeenth time you've asked me this week, and let it be known, I _have_ been counting... I won't go on a date with you!"

The pink-haired girl simply smiled. She curled her fingers onto his tie and pulled him closer to her delicate, porcelain face. Way to be subtle. "Why can't you see that I like you, Gilly? Besides, I'll just keep asking until you agree to." She then released her grip.

"Luna, I won't." Gill straightened his tie. "No matter how many times you ask, no matter how annoying it can be, I will reject your offer. Now, please leave me alone. I have work to do."

Luna gave him a cute pout. "Fine, then I'll just stay here with you." She pulled up a chair next to the boy and carefully sat herself down. "So, what are you doing?" Gill ignored her question. "Hello, aren't you going to answer me?" He stayed silent. "Gill!"

"What? What is it this time, Luna?"

She played with one of her swirly pigtails, curling the end of it around her finger. "Now, will you go out with me?"

A vein on his Gill's head nearly damn popped. "Luna..." The young girl leaned in, anticipating his response. "...No."

"Oh, you! You! ...I-I hate you, Gill!" Luna shrieked, unable to come up with something better to say and shot up from her spot, fresh tears threatening to come out, and she ran away.

Gill sighed in relief. "Finally, peace and quiet-"

"Actually..." Luna came back through the door as calm as ever.

"...Spoke too soon."

"Gill..."

"What could it possibly be this time? As if I didn't already know..." The boy looked down at his work that was still _unfinished_.

The girl just smiled deviously, a plot already forming in that head of hers. "How about...a bet? I know you hate it when I barge right in and annoy you, so don't you want it all to stop?"

"Of course I want it to stop. That way I could actually get some work done once in a while, but with you running in all the time, I can't."

"Okay, then this will definitely work out. If you win this bet, you're free of me. If I win...well, let's just say you'll be walking down an aisle in a tuxedo about to say those two words."

Gill scoffed. "Pfft, no way. That shouldn't even be a question. It's not worth the risk at all."

"Fine, how about this? I won't force you into marriage."

Gill paused his work and sighed. "I'm listening..."

"You have one month." The girl paced back and forth in a steady rhythm. She stopped and turned toward him, feet spread apart, hands folded behind her, and a smirk that had grown onto her face, overall, it was an intimidating stance. She looked ready to pounce. "In that time, you will have to make Akari fall head over heels in love with you."

"Is that it?" he asked suspecting more.

"Yeah, that's about it. Now, how you do it is up to you."

"What do you get from this?" He knew there had to be some sort of catch or condition that went along with it.

She grinned in amusement and laughed a little. "I just want you to know that if I can't have you, nobody can. Akari is caring, nice, and friendly. She always thinks about others before herself, so that's why I picked her. I'm sure that if she fell in love with you, which I'm sure she won't, she knew she would have to avoid you...to avoid hurting me."

"Now, I see... I'm still not going to give in. I'm going to win, and then you'll be out of my life for good. I won't lose to you, Luna."

"We'll see..." Luna smirked. "Bye Gill." She opened the door and left giggling quietly to herself.

"Women...they're just distractions." Gill went back to his work, and for once, he could work in silence, but he knew it wouldn't last for long.

The next day Luna came swarming into Town Hall again. "Gill! Here's the contract. Read it, sign it, you're done, and this bet will officially begin." Gill gave it a quick lookover.

He raised his eyebrow in suspicion. "There's no fine print here, is there?"

She pouted and brought the back of her hand to her forehead, feigning a look of hurt. "I can't believe you'd think I would do such an unforgivable act, Gilly. Besides, that would be unfair, and if there was, I know you wouldn't agree to this. I'm going to be fair with my future boyfriend."

"Fine." He took his pen and signed his name on the dotted line. Luna did the same.

"Remember Gill, you just made a commitment, so you have to keep it. Well, now, I'll just be on my way-"

"Wait. The contract stays here." Luna glowered, but she willingly gave it to him. "It's staying here in this drawer under lock and key. I don't want you doing any funny business to it."

"You don't trust me?"

Gill just gave her a look.

"Fine. Smart boy. Tomorrow is the first day of fall, and that's when you may begin. You have until midnight on the first day of winter." Luna made her way to the door. She opened it slightly and paused. "Gill. If you hurt Akari in any way...I'll hurt you." Then, she was gone.

"Hmph...whatever..."


	2. Hide n' Seek

**Aw yeah! Chapter 2 is here! Well, I'll stop talk- er typing, so you can enjoy the story!**

It was noon now and still no sign of Akari. Chase looked left and right. No customers either. _'Is today Sunday?,'_ he thought, _'Did he come to work even though it was closed? No, it can't be. Today's Saturday, isn't it? Let's see today is the last day of summer, so...yeah! Today is Saturday. If that's the case, then where is everyone?'_

"Chase!"

"Ahh!" The boy dropped his glass of orange juice. "Akari, don't sneak up on me like that!"

"What do you mean? I came in and waved at you. I've been here for quite some time." The girl sat on the counter facing Chase and stared at him with her bright, honey-colored eyes.

"Oh, I guess I didn't notice." Chase bent down and started cleaning up the mess. "Akari...I'm your best friend, right?"

"That's a strange question, but yes! We're buddies, remember?" She showed him her left ring finger. There was a tiny blue ribbon tied to it.

"You still wear that?"

"Yeah, it's a symbol of our friendship, a sign, an emblem. You gave it to me. It shows an alliance between us...a special bond we have." Chase smiled softly at her. He stood back up.

"Akari, why do you wear it on your ring finger?"

"This ribbon shall forever stay on my finger, Chase. It's not going anywhere. I'm never going to wear a ring on this finger, and I'm definitely not getting married."

"Yet."

"Sure...you think that, but I'll think differently." Chase chuckled. "Chase, why did you ask me? Those two questions..."

"Just a precaution." Akari slid off the counter. "So, what do you wanna do today, Akari?"

"I don't know..." Chase stared down at her. "Is there still some of that orange juice left?"

"Heh, yeah." Chase took out a clean glass and poured some into it. "There."

"Thank you!" She happily accepted it. "Chase, let's go play a game!"

"A game? What kind of game?"

"I think we should play hide n' seek! I've never played that game before...but I've heard of it!"

"Okay, sure, but first we have to find some people to join."

"But, first I must finish this delicious juice!" Akari finished the rest of it and placed the glass on the counter.

"Okay, now let's go." Chase opened the door.

"But, first I must learn how to play!" Akari declared.

"I'll explain it on the way."

---

Everyone stood in front of Ben's tree in the Maple Lake District. The wind was blowing and the sun was shining brightly.

"Okay, I'm sure everyone knows why they're here," Akari began although it was hard to hear her voice over the sound of leaves blowing in the breeze, "If you don't know, it's because-"

"We all wanna play hide n' seek!" yelled Chase.

"Yes, that. Thank you, Chase. So, let's decide who will be it."

"Yes, Akari. Let's all settle this in a mature fashion...Luke's it!" Chase pointed toward the bandanna boy.

"What?! No way! I hate being it!" He yelled as his big blue bangs moved with the wind. "I ain't being it! Why me?!"

"I said and I quote, 'let's all settle this in a mature fashion'. You're obviously the least mature out of us all." Chase stated.

"What?!" Luke wasn't too happy about this decision.

"Actually, that is kind of true," said Kathy.

"Luke, if it makes you feel any better, I'll be it," said Akari.

"Akari, no. You've never played before, so you can't be it."

"Well, Chase, then I think we should see who WANTS to be it. Who here actually wants to be it?" said Akari.

"I guess I'll be it," said Candace.

"Candace, you don't have to force this upon yourself."

"No, it's fine. I'm fine with it."

"You know there are a lot of people playing. I don't think one person could find us all," said Kathy, "How about we play in groups of two? That way it's easier to play."

"Anyone in favor of Kathy's idea raise your hand!" Akari started counting each hand that went up. "Then it's official! Everyone go find a partner."

"Akari, do you want to be partners?" asked the shy girl.

"Sure, Candace!"

Chase turned to his left. "Well, since Akari has found a partner already, Luke? How about us two friends as partners?"

"Everyone else has found a partner, so sure pal! We'll dominate!" Luke held his fist in the air.

---

"Candace, where do you think everyone is hiding?" asked Akari.

"I-I'm not sure. You can choose where we go search for them first."

"Okay, follow me!" Akari took her hand and led her to her idea of a good hiding place.

The two of them crouched down under a table. They were upstairs in the library at Town Hall.

"A-Akari? Why are we up here? I don't see anyone, and how is hiding going to help us find people? I-I'm sorry, I'm just confused."

Akari whispered to her, "Candace, let me explain. I know you don't see anyone right now, but I'm one hundred percent sure that if we hide here, people will come."

"How do you know if people will come up here?"

"Because this is a good hiding place." It really wasn't. The only hiding spots were behind the bookshelves, under the tables, and well...just standing in the middle of the room, which wouldn't be the best idea.

"Akari, are you sure?"

"Shh...I think someone is coming." It was like a ghost town. It wouldn't be shocking if a tumbleweed came rolling by. Akari squinted her eyes. "I think I see someone."

A head popped out a little. You could see some hair, but it was hard to identify who it was. Then it showed more, and you could clearly tell who it was. When the person saw that the coast was "clear" or so it seemed, he came out of the shadows. "Hmph, can't believe Chase just ditched me like that. How could he not think that this would be a good hiding place? Well, I don't need him. I'll win this on my own. Then he'll wish he never left." Akari tried getting up, but...THUD! She hit her head against the table. "Who's there?"

Akari rubbed her head and stood up. "Ah-hah! We found you!" She pointed at him with her index finger. "..." There was an awkward silence between the three of them. "Well, you're caught..."

"I don't get it how did you guys get in here? I asked Gill if he saw anyone come up here."

"Yeah...well, that's because I came in through the window, and how Gill didn't spot Candace coming through the door I don't know. Maybe, just maybe, it's possible that Candace is just so shy that people don't notice her."

"Whoa, wait a minute. You climbed a tree to get here? You couldn't have just taken the stairs? This is a two story building. You could have gotten hurt!"

"Yeah, what of it?" Luke slapped his forehead.

"Whatever, at least you're okay. You guys should go find the others."

"Okay!" Akari gave him a big smile; Luke couldn't help but smile back.

"Akari...don't do anything stupid!"

"Define stupid."

"Anything Chase or I wouldn't approve of."

"Wow, you sound like my dad or something. That's not like you, Luke, but 'k!" She waved to the blue-haired boy and took Candace downstairs.

"Akari, Candace? How did you two get in here? I don't recall you two coming in," said Gill.

"That's because I'm a ninja, Gill! A ninja!" She grinned.

"Uh...okay? Candace?"

"She climbed in through the window," answered Candace.

"Ground floor or top floor?"

"Top."

"Akari, do you realize how dangerous that is!"

"Yeah, I already got the speech from Luke, so not now. We're playing hide n' seek!" The two girls left.

_'Hide n' seek?'_ Gill thought, _'How childish!...Winning this bet will surely be a challenge for me.'_

Akari led Candace to Caramel Falls.

"Akari, wh-"

"Shh...Toby might be here..." She tiptoed over to a tree. Candace stood there without saying another word. Akari popped her head from behind. There she found a sleeping Toby. She lightly tapped his shoulder.

"Hm?" He woke up.

"Candace, look! I caught the elusive Toby! A rare species of fisherman indeed!" Akari said in a really good British accent. She went back to her normal voice. "Can I keep him? I promise to take good care of him! I'll feed him and love him everyday!"

"Um, A-Akari, I don't think you can keep him as a pet."

"Aww...please Mommy?"

"Uh..." Candace tried holding back her laughter. She found it strange that Akari called her "mommy," but she already knows that Akari is just weird like that. She just gets into things and overdoes it.

"Akari, maybe you should listen to um, your 'mommy'." Toby chuckled. "I'm not an animal that you can just keep as a pet."

"Aww...please?" She gave him a cheesy but adorable smile.

"Heh, now that's just too cute. We'll talk about it at a later time." The calm boy yawned. It was like his yawns had magical powers. They were so relaxing that they could probably make anyone fall asleep. Of course, Akari's hyperness wasn't affected by his drowsiness. Candace rubbed her eyes and yawned as well.

"Now, Toby, I was only kidding. I'm not actually going to keep you as a pet."

"Then why did you beg?"

"I thought it would be fun...also I didn't think you would agree."

"Okay, then...you go find the others...I think I'll stay here for a while...catch up on some Z's..."

"Okay, bye Toby! Uh, we should probably get going now. Candace looks like she's going to collapse and start sleeping." Akari started pushing Candace to another area of the island.

They were now standing in the Sundae Inn. They had to find as many people as they could quickly, for they were running out of time. Akari hastily moved over to the kitchen hoping she would find Chase, her best buddy in the whole world. But, the boy wasn't there. Nobody was there to be found. Either that, or Akari just sucks at finding people.

"Hey, I resent that! You- uh...voice that's narrating my entire life!"

"Akari, who are you talking to?" asked Candace.

Akari lowered her voice. "Hm, not only is this voice narrating my life, but it seems that no one else can hear it. Of course, there are times where not even I can hear this voice and times where not I but certain others can hear. I think I may go insane! How come I never hear this voice? But, when the voice just said that last part about me, I heard that! That's the only thing I heard!" Akari held her head.

Candace stared at Akari as if she were crazy. "Akari, are you gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine!" She lied and pushed her hair out of her face. It was always constantly falling and getting in her way. "Not to be pessimistic, but I think everyone else made it to home base. Maybe we should go check."

"Agreed."

---

"Hey, what took you guys so long?" Kathy waved to them. "How many people did you find?"

"Uh...well...you see..."

"Two," said Candace.

"Yeah, that's basically it. We found Luke and Toby."

"Oh...that's okay! It must have been hard! Everyone else made it back safely!"

"Oh...I see..."

"Don't feel bad, Akari! Luke and Toby were the only two who were found, so that means they probably had bad hiding places. When everyone was trying to find a place to hide. Chase just stood in one place and watched Luke as he started panicking. He was all like, 'Oh God, Chase, I forgot what we were supposed to do! Were we supposed to find Candace and Akari? Or are they supposed to find us? I don't know where to hide!' You should have seen him." Kathy was always trying her best to make Akari happy. She was like an older sister to her.

Akari laughed. "That makes me feel better. Toby was found because he was sleeping."

"See? Luke was awake, and he was found! That makes him really bad. Sometimes he can be pretty dumb."

"Yeah, but Luke is nice too! I talked to him for a bit! Then we found Toby, and I talked to him, too."

"Maybe you should have spent less time socializing and more time seeking."

"Yeah..." Akari shrugged. "Oh well!"

"That was fun! We should do this again sometime!" said Owen.

Everyone said goodbye to each other and thanked Akari and Chase for organizing such a fun game of hide n' seek. It was late now...8:00 to be exact.

"Chase, where were you hiding?"

"Why? Did you miss me?" he smirked. Chase loved teasing Akari like an older brother would.

"Well...yeah." Chase's face became concerned.

"You okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, of course I am! Why wouldn't I be? Course, I am a little bummed..."

"What happened?"

"I can't keep Toby as a pet." Chase started laughing. He always loved that about her. She could be so serious about something. Something another would find silly. Akari was like the younger sibling Chase never had.

"Akari, you make me smile...all the time..."

"Even on its darkest days?"

"...Even on its darkest days. You make my world so much brighter."

"You have a world? Because if you have one, I want one too. I'll name it 'Chase is my best buddy in the whole universe, so I dedicate this place to him Land,' and there will be an amusement park with roller coasters and other rides! But, I'm afraid of heights, so I don't think I'll be riding one."

Chase kept laughing and laughing at her strange thoughts. "Maybe you should go for a shorter title."

"Okay...I'll name it 'Chase Land,' but the original name will always be the real name to me!"

"Fine, and I'll name my world 'Akari Land.'"

"Yay, I'm special! Chase? You're my best buddy, and you will always be my only buddy!"

"If I'm your only buddy, then why am I your best buddy?"

"Because you're the only one I have, so who else could be my best one?" She smiled. "You're also my worst one, my first one, my last one-"

Chase frowned. "I'm your worst one?"

"I'm only kidding. You'll never be my worst buddy!...Even if you are the only buddy I have! You'll only be my only buddy and my best buddy!" Akari hugged him tightly. "Chase...I love you..." Chase hugged her back.

_Don't let go...I don't want this moment with you to end...not yet..._

**Okay, don't ask about that ^ ending. It was just to get in the mood. Sorry to end it like this. I just thought it would be good place to take a break. See you guys in Chapter 3!**


	3. Capture the Flag

**Woot! Chapter 3! Aw yeah! Please vote in the poll on my profile page because it's about this story.**

"Wait! W-What?"

"I said I love you."

Chase's heart kept pounding. With each beat it sped faster and faster. "Love?"

Akari was confused why Chase was acting so strange. "Oh! I see...no. No, Chase, I meant I love you like family. You're like an older brother to me."

"Ohhh..." Chase felt rather dumb, but he shook it off. "Sorry, I was just...surprised..."

"That's okay!" She smiled. "Oh, Chase! You know what day is coming up, right?"

"How could I forget?"

"Just checking! Good night, Chase!" She started skipping away, but she kept looking back at him.

"Night."

* * *

Akari woke up rather early the next day. She rubbed her eyes and looked out the window. "Wow! What a beautiful day! The sun is shining, the leaves are changing, it's autumn!" She changed into her farm clothes, brushed her teeth, blah, blah, blah, and went outside. She inhaled deeply taking in all the pleasures of fall. "Oh, autumn, how I love you so much!"

She watered her summer plants, the ones that could still live through fall. Akari took care of her livestock and all that farm work she does.

* * *

_'Today's the first day of fall...'_ thought Gill, _'...The first day of the season means it's Sunday. No work.'_ No work for Gill meant he'd be away from Town Hall or what Elli would call "Gill's sanctuary." _'Fall...it means I have to change my clothes to something warmer. After that, I should go see Akari. I have to win that bet, so Luna will get off my back.'_

Akari and Gill have known each other for a year and a half already, so this would be Akari's second year here on Waffle Island. In the time that they've known each other, they haven't talked much. It's not that they didn't get along, it's just they didn't really have anything in common. When their eyes would meet, they would talk, but only as much as a sentence or word. They didn't see each other often either, and if they did, their eyes wouldn't meet. They were complete strangers. Well, they knew a little about each other, but not enough that they could be friends. They were just...acquaintances.

When Gill was dressed and ready, he walked downstairs.

"Good morning, Gill!" He was greeted by his father, the mayor.

"Good morning, Father."

"Happy first day of fall!"

"Uh, yeah...happy first day of fall...look, I'm just gonna go outside." He pointed to the front door.

"Today's Sunday, you don't have work today! Stay home and relax for the day, eat some breakfast, you're always so busy. You're still young, so you shouldn't work too hard."

"I gotta go talk to someone."

"Oh, is it a girl?"

"No, just a person I know." Gill knew if he told him it was a girl, his father would get overly excited and tell Gill to make a good impression on her.

"Oh...I am sad...When are you going to get married?"

"Father, leave me alone! I will get married when I am good and ready! Like you said, I'm still young!"

"Yeah, but you're old enough to get married, so now are you good and ready?"

"No!" Gill opened the door and slammed it. "It's too early to be thinking about that." He ran his fingers through his hair and walked away toward Akari's house. He walked down the dirt path carefully trying not to get any dirt on his clean shoes. When he entered the district, he found the girl jumping into a pile of fallen leaves. "This going to be tough..." he muttered under his breath.

The brunette seemed to be by herself, but Gill clearly saw Chase pop his head up from under the leaves. Gill watched at a safe distance, so he wouldn't get covered in the crisp leaves. "Oh, hey Gill! Didn't see you there," said Chase.

Akari was practically swimming in the leaves. There were so many that she had to hold her breath while jumping in. It was like she was diving into an ocean. She popped her head out to take a breath of air. "Gill's here?"

"Uh, hey Akari."

"Hey." There was a silence between them. The wind started blowing thereby breaking the silence. "We don't talk much to each other, do we?"

"Yeah, we never really have conversations with each other." Gill scratched the back of his head. "We usually just say a word or two, and then it ends there."

"Right...did you need something?"

Gill didn't really know what to say; he didn't really think about it until now. "Uh...I just wanted to know if...if you wanted to hang out...or something. It's okay if you don't want to. I completely understand."

"Sure, like what?"

"I don't know...what do you want to do?"

"Well, right now, I'm playing in this huge pile of leaves with Chase. It's his day off too. Is there anything you want to do? Your clothes look really fancy, and we wouldn't want them getting covered in leaves, now would we?"

"Yes. I don't usually do anything like this. I just work at the Town Hall and read books."

"We could play a game."

"A game? What kind of game?" Chase popped into their first real conversation.

"I don't know. I picked hide n' seek yesterday, so you or Gill can pick today."

"Gill, do you have any suggestions?" asked Chase.

"Um, no, not really."

"Okay, then I'll pick!" Chase stroked his hair, picking out any leaves he found in it. "How about...I don't know...I got nothing...Wait! Let's play Capture the Flag!"

"Sounds fun, but we need more than just three people," replied Akari.

"Right, let's go find some more peeps!" Chase jumped out, Akari followed behind.

She turned around and stared blankly at Gill, who just stood there in one place. The wind whistled through her hair that BTW, grew a lot during the time she's been living here. It was probably eight inches in length now, but enough about that. She gave him a small but sweet smile. "C'mon, Gill!" She ran back to the blonde and took his hand with the two of hers.

"O-Okay," was all he managed to get out.

"Okay, I'm sure everyone knows why they're here. Yesterday, we played hide n' seek. Now today, in celebration of the first day of fall, we are going to play Capture the flag!" declared Akari, "There will be two teams, blue and red! Everyone understands the rules, so let's create the teams. Team captains!"

The two captains stood next to each other.

"Luke, blue team captain!" Luke stated proudly.

"Kathy, red team captain!" Kathy just smiled as she said it.

"Alright, captains pick your team members! Heads or tails?"

"Heads!" said Luke.

"Tails!" said Kathy.

Akari flipped the coin. "Tails! Kathy, you're up!"

"Yes! I pick Akari!"

"Fine, then I pick Toby!"

"Owen!"

"Renee!"

"Candace!"

"Luna!"

"Hm...tough choice...Gill or Chase? Gill, get over here! We may need your strategical strategies."

"Chase, pal, buddy, get over here!"

"Okay, now that we have our teams, we must now settle the rest. The blue team has decided to tie their flag around Ben's tree. The red team has decided to tie their flag around Daren's tree. Now, that that's settled, we will now begin!" Akari blew her whistle.

Everyone was running aiming to get the other team's flag. Gill stood in one place. He walked over to Akari and tapped her shoulder. "A-Akari? I don't know how to play."

"What? That's why I specifically asked everyone to raise their hand if they didn't know how to play. You never raised yours."

"That's because when I saw everyone knew how to play, I didn't want to be the only clueless one." He held his head low.

Akari sighed. "I see...Fine, then just follow me. I'll explain while we're running."

"Running? What?"

"Yeah, the point of this game is to run and get the other team's flag without getting caught. You're going to have to run if you don't want to get caught, Gill. I also have to tell you that we are now standing in our territory. If we're in the enemy territory, we could get caught. When they're in our territory, we have to catch them. Got it?"

"Kind of. Will you help me?"

"Of course, we're a team. I'll help you out with this first game, so just follow me!"

"Akari, wait. What happens if you get caught?"

"If you get caught, you're out of the game. But, there's a way to get free. Another team member must tag you. Okay?"

Gill nodded. "Okay."

"Akari, Gill! Don't just stand there looking at each other! Run!" yelled Kathy.

"Let's go, Gill."

Akari started running without him. Gill trailed behind. She entered the enemy territory without a second thought. Gill hesitated but went on anyways.

"Hi Gill!" Luna waved and smiled to him. She was about 17 meters away, but it was only in a matter of seconds that she came toward him. "Watch out, Gill! I'm gonna capture you!" Gill frowned, understanding that she wasn't talking about the game.

"Gill, get the flag!"

"Why can't you get it?"

"I'm bad with knots, so just go!" Akari pushed him to get a boost. "I'll follow behind to protect you from getting caught!" Luna was still chasing her man; she stretched her arm, trying to reach him. Akari pushed Gill again but ended up getting caught by Luna in the process. "Go, Gill, go!" she cheered as she was getting dragged away.

Gill untied it in an instant and started running back. He kept looking back at Akari. He stopped in his tracks and ran back to her. "C'mon, I tagged you, so let's go. If I'm gonna be running back to our territory with the flag, I'm gonna need some help." They smiled at each other.

"Well, stop smiling! We got a game to win!" Akari pulled his arm. They zigzagged across the field evading every obstacle and enemy, and by enemy, I mean Toby, who was sleeping, and Luna, who they easily outran. The rest either got caught or were trying to steal their flag. "We're almost there, Gill!"

There stood Luke in front of them. "Your turn ends here. You're not crossing the border into your territory." Then he sprinted over to them.

"Akari! Run!" They started running with Luke chasing them. It was like Luke was a police officer seeking to catch them, like they were in hot pursuit or in a car chase. "Luke, look! Candace and Luna are selling bandannas, and they're having a big sale!" Gill pointed in the other direction.

"Where?" Luke turned back.

"Nice," complimented Akari. "Just a little more..." Then, Gill tripped over a pebble and tumbled into the ground.

"Gill! Get up! You only have to take one more step!"

"Akari! I think I broke my ankle!" Akari felt frustrated. Luke was coming. She stood on the other side of the boundary, but she couldn't just leave him there. After all, he did have the flag. She pulled him in, but it was difficult. Akari was so small, and Gill was so...not big, but bigger than her.

"I got ya!" Luke leaped into the air about to tackle Gill. He missed.

"We made it!" Gill and Akari high-fived. "Now, let's go, Gill! Wait, is your ankle okay?"

"It's fine now, thanks for asking. C'mon, we got a game to win!"

"Look everyone! Gill and Akari have the flag! We won!" yelled Owen.

"So, how was your first game of capture the flag, Gill?"

"It was..." He took deep breaths. "It was...it was invigorating, but I'm weary and lethargic now."

"Pfft, you and your fancy vocabulary."

Gill smirked. "It would be 'fancier' if you used the word lexicon."

"What's a lexicon?"

"The vocabulary of a person, group, subject, or language."

"What are you? A walking, talking dictionary?"

"No, it's called learning and getting an education." Gill chuckled. "I never knew sports could be so much fun. I would always spend my time reading and staying inside while all the other kids would play outside. Now, I know what I was missing out on."

"Yeah, sports can be fun if you're playing them with a friend."

"A friend? We're friends?"

She nodded. "Mm-hm!"

Gill was one step closer to reaching his goal, one step closer to winning this bet. "Are we gonna play another round?"

"Sure, if you want to, but it's lunch time. Everyone has to go now, see? Everyone's leaving now." What Akari had said was correct. Everyone was leaving, and they all thanked Akari for another fun game.

"Akari, was I a good runner? I'm just curious. I don't run a lot."

"I can tell. You're usually in Town Hall, so you don't do anything sweaty or tiring, do you? Even so, I think you were a good runner. A little slow, but you were good!"

"Is that a challenge? I accept! A race. Right here, right now."

Akari laughed. "Where to?"

"To your house."

"Fine. What do I get if I win?"

"What do you mean 'if you win'? Don't you mean 'if I win'? What do I get?"

"You're so cocky, but if you win, I will give you...I don't know. What do you want?"

Gill thought about it. "You have to come to Town Hall and help me out with my work. It's not part-time though, so you won't get paid."

"Fine, and if I win, what do I get?"

"If you win, I'll let you have...well, what do you want?"

"I want you to play another game with Chase and I. Us three friends together."

"Fine, it's on!" They lined up. "Ready?"

"Set?"

"Go!" They yelled simultaneously, and then they were sprinting. They started at Daren's tree in the Town Square, so it would be quite a run.

"C'mon, Gill!" She turned around, so she was running backwards and facing him. "Try to run faster!"

"I was just doing that, so you would let your guard down! I can go faster!" Gill sped up.

Akari turned back the other way and tried catching up with Gill. "You cheater!"

"I'm not cheating! You're the one who wanted to brag by running backwards!"

"I was just trying to go easy on you!"

"Yeah right! I know you're lying!"

"Well, I'm not lying about this! I'm gonna beat you!" She took it a step faster. They soon entered the Caramel River District. "I'm gonna be the winner, Gill, and you know it, so give up!"

"Not a chance!" They were neck in neck. The friendly duo were running so fast they left dust clouds as they ran through the dirt paths. The dirt rose up to Akari's face. Her eyes started watering, and she fell due to her lack of sight. Gill tripped over her, and he was down too.

Akari was laying on her back. Gill looked at her, their faces just inches apart. Akari wondered how they could be so close; she looked at the position they were in. "Um, Gill?" She said blushing lightly.

"Yeah?"

"This position is kind of awkward."

Gill looked at themselves. "Oh right...sorry." He got off of her. "Um, I think you won."

"No, I think you won."

"Let's just call it a draw."

"Agreed, and let's never talk about what just happened." She stood up. "Um...I'll see you tomorrow, Gill."

"Right. Bye."

"Bye, Gill."

Gill turned around and started walking home. His face felt warm. _'Am I...nervous?'_ he thought, _'About what?...About what just happened?'_ He left confused.

**This chapter was hard to write because I'm not good at describing things. I didn't know how to make it sound like they were running. I'm bad at this...**

**Also, about the vocabulary thing, I just felt like putting that in because I thought Gill would have a "fancy" vocabulary, I mean lexicon. No, I did not look into a dictionary for these words. It's just that last year during school, I had to memorize a bunch of words and their definitions. Yeah, those words that I used for that vocabulary part were some of the words I had memorize, so yeah...life story...very boring...**

**Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	4. Bo

**Yay! Chapter 4! I was playing Super Smash Bros Brawl a couple of minutes ago, so now I feel really happy. I decided to update because of my happiness, so enjoy! This chapter is dedicated to Bo because Fall 2 is his birthday! It really is! Seriously, I was playing the game and gave him a gift, so yeah. Bo's awesome!**

"Hey Akari!" Even from far away, Akari could identify Luke's hot rod flamed bandanna in the distance. She waved back to him.

"Luke! I brought a present!"

"Aw cool! Thanks Akari! Bo will be really surprised when he sees this!"

"Yeah, so how old is he becoming?" She asked curiously.

"To be honest, I don't know. Is Chase coming?" They've known each other for quite some time, so you would think they know each other pretty well. Bo knows Luke well, but Luke doesn't know Bo well. He just forgets.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Yeah, he's coming!"

"So what did you bring for Bo?"

"I brought him a cake!" She smiled proudly at her hard work.

"Oh good! Thanks Akari, you're a lifesaver."

"What do you mean?" _'Lifesaver? What?'_

"Well, heh, you see...my dad asked me to get a birthday cake for Bo, but I kind of forgot until now...heh heh."

"Well, don't worry too much about it! I got the cake, so it's okay!"

"Hey, there's also a lot of other things I forgot to do..."

"Like what?" Akari raised her eyebrow suspiciously.

He laughed nervously. "Well...you see..."

* * *

Gill was walking to Town Hall as usual. He enjoyed the nice walk. It wasn't summer anymore, so it wasn't hot, which made him happy. Gill absolutely hated the heat.

"Good morning, Chase." He passed by the young chef who was walking in the opposite direction.

"Oh, morning, Gill."

"Where are you heading to? Usually you go walk around in the Town Square before going to work."

"Yeah, I know, but today's Bo's birthday! Luke is throwing a surprise party for him!"

"Hasn't Bo had enough surprises already? I think he has had far too many than needed; I already think Luke has scarred him for life. I feel bad for the kid."

"Yeah, but this one will be awesome! Wanna come?"

"Sorry, I got work, but tell everyone I said hi, okay? You know, Chase, Elli's birthday was just yesterday."

"Really?"

"Yeah, a lot of people have birthdays in the fall season."

"Yes, I noticed. I don't wanna be late, so I'm gonna go now. See ya."

"Bye." The two boys parted ways.

* * *

"...And, then I also have to get him a gift...I forgot that too...heh heh..."

Akari stared at him mouth agape. "Luke, that is still a lot to do! How could you just put it off until now? We gotta start right now if we wanna finish in time! Darn it! Even if we start now, there's still a chance we might not finish."

"You know what that is? That's quitter talk! You just clean up, and I'll go chop some wood for his gift. I'll be back sooner than you can say 'Luke, you're an idiot!'" He ran to Praline Woods leaving Akari at the carpentry, but then he came back. "But, say it reeeaaal slowly."

"Luke, you're an idiot," she said with almost no emotion.

"That's not slow!"

"Whatever just go!"

"Right okay!"

Akari looked around the place for a broom. The door opened. "Hey Akari. Why is Luke running?"

"Hey Chase. It's because he's a moron. He forgot to do a whole bunch of chores to get ready for the party. So, we have to help him. We still have to get rid of Bo, clean this place, decorate this place, get Bo a gift from Luke, and to make things worse, we have to finish before Bo comes back."

"Wait, get rid of Bo?" He made it sound like we were going to hire an assassin.

"No, it's not like that. We just gotta make sure he stays away, but in a way that won't make him curious to see this place."

"So, where is he?"

"I don't know. Where do kids like to go?"

"Akari, I know you're not a kid, but you're nineteen, and you still act like one, so you should know."

"Actually, no...I don't..." The door creaked open slowly. "That's probably Luke."

"Oh! Hey Akari, Chase. What are you two doing here?"

Beads of sweat began forming on their faces as they desperately looked for an excuse. "Um, Bo. Well, you see, Chase and I are here because...we're just...looking for Luke."

"Oh...I see...well, he's probably in Praline Woods or something. He could also be hiding in a bush."

"A bush?" asked Chase.

"Yeah, weird, I know. He's says they make great hideaways."

"From what?"

"From Luna. He says she scares the crap out of him."

"I see..."

"Yeah." Bo headed toward his bedroom.

"Wait, Bo!"

"What, Chase?"

"Um, don't go."

"Why?"

"Because...because Akari likes you and wants to spend the day with you." Akari gave him a stare that had death written all over it. He stared back completely understanding what it meant.

"Oh...okay? That's...not weird...maybe..."

They were about to leave, but then Luke, the bandanna boy, came in. "Hey guys, I got the woo- Bo! Uh, hey buddy! How are ya?"

"Good, but I'm not so happy right now."

"Well, I know this will make ya feel better! My dad said to go to the Sundae Inn! He wants to meet you there for some reason. I recall him saying something about a party...or something."

Bo smiled. "Okay, I'll go!" The young boy ran happily.

"Thank you, Luke! Thanks for the help!" Akari gave him a quick hug.

"What'd I do? Besides get rid of him."

"Chase lied to him. I almost had to spend the day with him."

"What?! Chase, no. Akari has to help with the party. We need all the help we can get!"

"Well, sorry. I panicked, and I didn't see her coming up with anything, so I did what I did."

"Fine, at least he's gone now thanks to me. Let's start cleaning now. Actually, you two start cleaning while I go make this gift."

"Where's the bro-" Luke shoved a broom into her face before she could even finish her question. "Thanks Luke!" She took it and started brushing away all the sawdust. Luke gave Chase a dustpan, so he could help Akari.

"Wow, I've never seen Luke like this. He's acting somewhat smarter than usual, and he's not acting like...well...Luke."

"I know, right? Who knew Luke could be so serious about something?"

"I mean, Luke's smart about a couple things, but sometimes, he's just silly."

"Yeah, Luke was never academically gifted. He was average, but he's really smart about some things. He's not a genius either, but he gets spurts of genius."

"Yeah..." Akari breathed in slowly, but accidently swallowed some sawdust. "Ack!" She kept coughing.

"Akari, are you okay?!" Chase patted her back.

* * *

"Done! How 'bout you Luke? Did you finish yet?" asked Chase, who was swiping the sweat off his face.

"Yeah, I'm done!" He came in running with the gift.

"What the hell is that?"

"I don't know, but I'm hoping that Bo will guess what it is, and then I'll just say 'Uh-huh.'"

"Sounds more like a question when you say 'Uh-huh.' But, what if he asks what it is?"

"I don't know, Chase! I was hoping to avoid that question! Jeez, everyone is a critic..."

"Classic Luke," said Akari moving the strands of hair that kept falling in her face. She took it out of Luke's hands. "Maybe we can help you find a better gift when we're done decorating."

"No way! I made this out of my own capable hands! I don't want you guys helping with it!"

"I see."

"It's called Manly Pride, Akari! Manly Pride! You wouldn't know anything about it 'cause you're a girl, sorry."

"Whatever..." Luke brought a box a decorations and showed it to Akari and Chase.

"Okay, you guys, let's start decorating. Remember, he's turning...um...a number that's lower than Akari's age. So, yeah..."

"You don't know how old he's turning?" asked Chase.

"That's what I asked him earlier," said Akari.

* * *

"You think he'll like it?" asked Luke, checking to see if the decorations came out right.

"I don't know..." said Chase, moving the strands of hair out of his face. It kept falling over and over, he got tired of it, and stopped.

"It's the thought that counts..." said Akari, trying to make Luke feel better.

"I knew it! He won't like it! I should have listened to you guys. You guys told me not to decorate the place like this, but I did it anyways....I'm sorry."

"It's okay! It's actually quite creative, Luke! Maybe Bo will like it!" He felt a little better. "And, you know what's the best part? He'll be happy because he'll know you tried your best!"

"Yeah! I did try my best!"

"Luke, I'm back! Bo's coming! Quick everyone hide!" said Dale, "Oh...well, the decorations are...interesting."

"Ah, I knew it. I'm screwed." One minute he's doubtful, another he's sad, another he's proud, and another he's depressed and has no hope again.

"Shh! We gotta hide." Akari took Luke's arm and dragged him into a corner where Chase was. The three hid there while Dale just hid behind the counter.

"Hello? Why is it so dark in here? Hello? Luke? Dale? Anyone?"

"Surprise!" everyone yelled.

"Happy birthday!" said Akari.

"Ahh! Oh, it's just a surprise party. Sorry, it's just that your outbursts caught me off-guard...Thanks you guys. And, the decorations are...cool."

"We also have gifts for you!" exclaimed Luke. Each person handed their gift to Bo.

"I think I'll open Akari's first because I know it won't explode on me."

"Hey, it was an honest mistake! Besides that was last year! Now it's this year!" Luke said defensively.

"Actually, Bo, my gift to you was the cake, so you can't really open it."

"Oh...then I guess I'll just eat it!" Bo started laughing to himself. "But, not by myself! C'mon!"

"Open your other presents first, Bo!" requested Chase. He gave his gift to Bo. "This is from me!" Bo kindly accepted it.

"Cookies!" yelled Luke. He reached for one, but Chase slapped his hand away.

"Luke, I made those for Bo!"

"Luke, they're herb cookies."

"Oh...those are okay I guess...I don't like 'em, but I don't dislike 'em. They just...okay."

"Do you still want one?"

"Can I?"

"If you don't give me your gift, I'll let you have one." 'Wow, Bo really didn't want Luke's gift,' thought Akari, 'Was Bo's last birthday really that bad?'

"What?! No, then I won't take one. It won't explode this time, I promise! Here!" Luke gave Bo the object. "Do you like it?"

"Um...y-yeah...what is it? A birdhouse?"

"...Uh-huh?"

"Um...thanks Luke. I'm just glad it didn't burst into flames. You made it, so I guess it's not so bad."

"Aw, thanks Bo!" Luke put him into a headlock and gave him a noogie.

"Agh! Luke, stop that!"

"Fine." Luke pinched him really hard. "A pinch to grow an inch! Okay, now you can eat your cake! It's a spinach cake! It's your favorite!"

"Sweet! I want a corner piece!" Bo ran and took a seat at the table.

After the party was over, Akari walked home with Chase. "That was fun, right?"

"Yeah. You made a good cake, Akari."

"Thank you, Chase. Chase, what are we gonna do tomorrow? Play tag? Jump into a gigantic pile of leaves? Find Atlantis?!"

"Heh, no. We're not going to find Atlantis."

"Jump into leaves?"

"I don't know, Akari. I skipped work today, so I don't know if I can play with you tomorrow."

"Aww...I'm sad." She frowned. Chase felt sad too. "It's okay, Chase. You go to work. I'll go find something else to do! I'll be fine. Don't worry too much, 'k?"

"I guess I'll have to trust you. Don't do anything too dangerous."

"Yep, you are definitely my older brother."

**Yay! Fall 2! Bo's birthday! I just felt like celebrating it in this chapter because Bo is just cool like that! The reason why I wrote about Elli's birthday is because while I was writing this chapter, I was told her birthday was on Fall 1, so I felt bad for not celebrating it. So, yeah, Elli's cool too, and yeah that's all I have to type about. Please look forward to the next chapter!**


	5. Rivalry

**A new chapter...read it...**

"Good morning, Gill!" greeted Elli as he came into Town Hall.

"Morning." Gill sat down at his desk and started his work. Elli watched him contently. "May I help you with something?"

"Gill, do you have a girlfriend?"

"You've been talking to my father, haven't you?" Gill knew his father would infect the townspeople with the 'try to get Gill a girlfriend-itis' germ.

"A little, but that's because we care about you. You don't want to be alone for the rest of your life, do you?"

"Maybe I do." He ignored his coworker and continued scribbling things down on the paper in front of him.

"That was a little cold, Gill. I'm kind of hurt." She clutched her heart in false pain.

"I'm sorry, Elli."

"Apology accepted."

"Good morning, Town Hall worker type people!" Akari walked in smiling like always. "How are you today, Elli?"

"I'm good, thank you."

"Hey Gill. Whatcha doin'?" Gill stared at the strange girl and pointed down at his work. "Ah, I see. You must be busy then. I guess I shouldn't bother you."

Gill sighed. "Why did you come?"

"Because remember that day when we raced each other? You told me to come down to Town Hall to help you, but clearly, you're very busy."

"No, I told you to come if I won. Nobody won."

"Well, I don't have anyone to play with because Chase has work today." She pouted. "Do you wanna play with me?"

"Not now, Akari. Instead, why don't you make yourself useful and help Elli out or something."

"Okay!" She skipped over to the brunette. _'Now, I can work quietly...'_Gill thought. Akari skipped back to him. She was like a boomerang. You can get rid of her, but she'll always come back to you. "Gill, Elli told me that to help her, I have to help you."

"How will helping me help her?"

"I don't know. She just told me that."

"Fine. Go upstairs into the library. I'll be there in a sec."

"'K!"

Gill rubbed his temples. "Elli, are you out of your mind? What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking you needed a friend. She seems nice."

"We're already friends, so I don't need your help."

"But, Gill, she's a girl, and I'm a girl. We can relate, I can help!"

"No. No, you can't, Elli. I'm sorry, but you can't." He walked upstairs where Akari was. "Akari, I want you to put these books where they belong." He gave her a stack of novels. "It shouldn't be too complicated. Just organize them by author, title, and genre."

"Okay." He walked away. Akari picked up the book that was on top and read the title out loud. "The Odyssey by Homer...a Greek epic. Gill, is an epic a genre?"

"Yes." She heard the familiar voice from afar.

"Okay then. Next is The Alchemist by Paulo Coelho and Samuel West. Nonfiction."

"Yep!"

"I wasn't asking you anything!" He didn't reply. "In Cold Blood by Truman Capote." No reply again. "Good. After that is...The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn by Mark Twain. Oh, I missed one. A Separate Peace by John Knowles. Oh, I love this book."

"Really now?"

"Ahhh!" Gill laughed. "Why were you behind me?"

"Just making sure you did the job right."

"How long were you there?"

"Not long." Akari tried putting the book away in the bookshelf, but it was too high up. She kept jumping, attempting to reach it. "Too short, Shorty?"

"I'm not that much shorter than you, so I don't think you have the right to call me Shorty."

"You said shorter, and I'm taller than you, so I do have the right."

"Shut up." was all she could say about it.

"At least let me help." Gill grabbed the novel out of her hand and placed it on the shelf. "There. Now aren't you gonna say thank you?"

"..."

Gill brought his hand up to his ear. "What? I didn't quite catch that."

"Th..."

"I still can't hear you."

Akari held his head and brought it closer to his. "Just say no if you want me to stop." He didn't. Gill stared at her wide-eyed. "Thank you!" she yelled in his ear.

"Ow! Thanks, I will bill you for the hearing aid I now require."

"You're welcome!" She smiled at him. "Hey, I told you, you could have stopped me, but you didn't. You brought this upon yourself." Gill pouted. "Okay, I'm sorry for what I did..." He kept glaring at her with his ice cold eyes. "I'll buy lunch?" Akari said nervously, hoping it would make him feel better and forget what she did to him.

Gill smirked. "Fine, let's go. It's noon now, and I am a little hungry. Are you really gonna pay for lunch?"

"Of course. Let's go." They walked downstairs together.

"Akari, Gill. What are you two doing?"

"Elli, Gill and I are gonna go get lunch, so do you-"

"Ooh? Just you two?"

"Want anything?" Akari finished her question. "Elli, it's not like that. I just owe him for something I did."

"What'd you do?"

"She yelled in my ear," said Gill.

"Oh...I was hoping to hear something else..."

"Elli, you've been talking to my father way too much."

"Well, I don't need anything. You two just go on."

"Okay, we'll be back soon." Gill walked ahead of Akari and left the building without her.

"Akari, be back soon. It looks like it's going to rain."

"Okay, see ya, Elli." Akari walked outside. "Hm...it does look like it's going to rain."

"Well, then we should get to the Sundae Inn quickly."

"I thought you went ahead of me."

"It's called waiting. Have you heard of it?"

"Hm...probably not."

"Oh, you got something on your shirt." Akari looked down, and Gill flicked her nose. "That's for yelling in my ear." He grabbed her arm and started walking.

"That was a pathetic excuse for a prank. You could do so much better," she said following him. Like she had a choice, he was holding her arm.

"You want me to prank you again?"

"No."

"Then stop complaining."

"I know, but I just think it would've been better if you didn't flick my nose. There are plenty of different pranks."

"Oh, and you're such a great prankster?"

"Better than you."

"Why is that you always seem to challenge me to something whenever we talk?"

"I don't know. Maybe we're not friends. Maybe we're rivals."

Gill laughed. "Rivals, huh? Well then, Rival. I challenge you to this prank competition. We'll see who truly is the Prank Master."

"Gill, I was only kidding. We are friends, but there's just a rivalry between us. We always try to compete with each other."

"Are you chickening out?"

"What? No, I never said that!"

"Then, come on! It'll be fun."

"I didn't think you were the type who liked having fun."

"It's okay once in a while, but you also have to be serious."

"Well, I don't like being serious. It sounds like work and responsibility. I like to have fun and cut it loose. Relax. Chill and take my time."

"Time waits for no man, even if you are a girl."

"Fine, then I guess I'll get left behind."

"I guess you will." Gill opened the door for her. "After you."

Akari kicked him in. "No, after you." Gill scowled at her. "Chase!" She waved.

He waved back. "Hey Akari! Didn't I tell you I have work today? What are you going here? And with Gill?" Chase looked at his expression, still mad that Akari kicked him. "Uh...not that there's anything wrong with you, Gill...it's just that...uh...sorry?" He tried not to upset the blonde; he looked angry enough. "Um...allow me to escort you to your table?"

"That would be delightful!" Akari linked her arm with his. "C'mon, Gill." She took his hand with her free one.

"So, what would you like?"

"Tomato risotto," Gill answered blandly.

"Okay, Jenny?"

"..." She stared blankly at the table. Gill waved his hand in front of her face, but she didn't see to notice.

"May I suggest something?"

"Sure, you're the chef here. You obviously know what's good here, right?"

"Hm, for a second I thought you were- never mind. Um, how about some soup? Clam? Tomato? Corn? Miso?"

"It doesn't matter, Chase."

He smiled. "I'll be back in a sec with your food."

There was an awkward silence between the two, and not your normal, average, everyday awkward. This silence was ghost town awkward. A ghost town where it's so quiet and abandoned that you eventually go mad and blurt out random nonsense like, "My favorite color is green!" Yeah, something like that...

"Um, okay?" 'Did I really say that out loud?' thought Akari. "That was...interesting and nice to know...kind of random actually, but okay..."

"Sorry, the words just...slipped out, although I'm not sure why or how." Gill laughed. "W-why are you laughing?"

"Because- never mind..." He smiled.

Chase placed the dishes in front of us. "Enjoy."

Akari took a sip of her soup. "Chase!"

He rushed over to her. "What is it, Akari?"

"It's about the soup..." She moved closer to him and cupped her hand around his ear. "It's good," she whispered.

He chuckled. "Thanks for the information."

"Everything Chase makes is delicious. How's your risotto, Gill?"

"Good."

"So..." Akari tried breaking the metaphorical barrier between them. "...Is there anything you wanna talk about? You know...so we can get to know each other better."

Gill straightened his posture. "Well, one of my goals in life is to-" _'Hm...I wonder what Chase's favorite color is...but most importantly, what's he gonna do when it's my birthday?...So many questions that I have...'_ "And you?"

"Huh?"

"Were you paying any attention?"

"You think so little of me, Gill. Of course, I was! Listening to you was very...interesting, and-"

"So, I'll take it that you weren't?"

"Well, as a matter of fact, I- yes." Akari held her head low shamefully.

Gill sighed. "Maybe we should talk about a common interest we have. What do you like to do?"

"I like to have fun."

"And your definition of fun would be?"

"Something that provides mirth or amusement."

"And that would be?"

"I guess stuff like playing games, drawing, sports, and you're totally ignoring me..." Akari examined the way he was looking off into space. He sat there, resting his chin on his hand. Gill looked so...thoughtful. "...and I like reading."

"Okay, there's something. Reading."

"What's your favorite book, Gill?"

"I never thought about it. It's hard to pick a favorite, so I don't know. I don't think I have a-" Chase dropped the bill on the table. "...favorite." Akari reached for the bill, but Gill swiped it. "Looks like your reflexes are a little too slow."

"Gill, hand it over."

"Nah."

"Gill, I'm paying for it. Hand it over."

"Don't think I'll let you pay for it all. Besides, you gotta save your money for when you really need it."

"Then why did you agree to this?"

"I didn't think you were serious." Gill held up his hand, signaling Chase to come over. Akari tried to grab it before he could give it to Chase, but he moved away in a swift motion. Akari threw some coins at his head. "What was that for? I try to be a gentleman, and you throw coins at me."

"That's to pay for my half of the bill."

"Too late, I already paid for it."

"Well then, keep the money I flung at you. To pay you back."

"Nah."

"Please?" Akari picked each coin individually and handed it to Gill. "Take it."

"Fine." Gill accepted the money out of Akari's left hand and placed it in her right. "There. That's to pay for your hard work today."

"But-"

"Just keep it."

"But-"

"Do you want me to play with you and Chase?"

"Yes."

"Then keep it."

"But, Gill, you didn't lose the race to me. Nobody won."

"That's what you told me when you came into Town Hall."

"Fine." Akari gave up. She could never win a debate even if she tried. Akari stood up from her seat. "Bye Chase!"

"Bye Akari!"

"W-wait, where are you going?" asked Gill.

"Back to Town Hall, where else?"

"Why?"

"To help you work. That's why!" Akari looked out the window. _'Elli was right...it is raining...'_

"At least wait for me then!"

"Nah." Akari tried imitating the way he said it.

"Just wait for sec! I have to get my change!" Akari just walked out ahead of him.

Gill ran out yelling, "Damn it Akari, just wait!" He looked around, searching for the young girl. "Akari?"

"You didn't think I would leave, did you?" He recognized the voice right away and turned around. "You told me to wait, so I did."

"I thought you were gone, so I told Chase to keep my change! You owe me."

"It's not my fault, you should have waited. I wasn't the one who told Chase to keep it."

"Yeah, but couldn't you have waited inside and not out here in the rain?"

"I like the rain."

"That's no excuse for ditching me like that!"

"What? I waited for you, didn't I? And, I told you I would be at Town Hall. You're an adult, so you should know the way there by yourself. Why would we have to go there together?"

"Because- never mind. Let's just go!" Gill grabbed her hand and walked her to Town Hall.

"Hey Gill. I'm not four years old, and I know the way there. You're not my older brother."

"Yes, but I am older than you."

"Yeah, by like what? Two? Maybe three years? I'm nineteen now, so I'm sure I can walk without an adult's help. I'm a big kid now!"

"Sure you are, but you don't act like one."

"I could say the same thing. You act really mature for your age. Loosen up a little, 'k?"

"I will not 'loosen up'. It's people like you who laze around too much. You have to be more responsible, Akari!"

"Who said I wasn't responsible? I can be mature and responsible, and I surely don't need an escort!" She broke free of Gill's grip. It was quiet. All that could be heard was the rain pattering. "Gill...look, I'm sorry. I'll pay you back, so could we just go? I guess you are like an older brother to me, but sometimes-"

He gave her his trademark smirk. "I'm like an older brother to you?"

"Yeah, I don't have any siblings, and you're right, I do act like a kid. It's nice to have a friend. A friend who can take care of you like a sibling would. It's nice...thank you." Akari grasped his hand and held it firmly but loosely. "Big brother, can we go now?"

"...Yeah, let's go."

**End of chapter. So, how was that? Good, bad, anything in between? Tell me, so I can improve. Remember to vote in the poll. Also, I just wanna say that when I first got this game (ToT), there was a rivalry between me and Gill. I would always race him to work at Town Hall. I would always work there for some money. It'd be like this: Gill walking around in the Town Square before work starts, and I'll be like standing right in front of the door. I'll be staring at chanting, "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon...open already!" Then the minute it opens, I dash in and yell, "Ha! In your face, Gill! I beat you!" Then I'll talk to Elli and ask to work part-time. If you have any stories about yourself playing Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility, I'd love to hear them!**


	6. Catching Raindrops

**This chapter is kind of about Gill and Akari and their sibling moments. Yeah...**

"Another rainy day...nobody ever comes on rainy days..." complained Luna, "This calls for a visit to Town Hall." The pigtailed Lolita took out an umbrella. She opened the door. "Grandma, Candace! I'm going to take a stroll around town!" Luna walked out into the rain and opened up her umbrella; then she sauntered over to Town Hall.

"Oh...it's raining again today..." said the brunette working at the counter.

"The weather doesn't bother me as long as it's not too destructive," said the blonde.

"Oh Gilly!"

"Now it's bothering me. Watch out, Elli. A pink tornado has just been predicted in today's weather forecast. Let's shut the door before it enters the building."

"Oh, don't be so silly, Gilly! It's just me, Luna! So, how's it going?"

"Fine until you came."

"Mind if we talk alone?"

"No."

"Real quick?"

Gill stood up. "Fine, real quick." Luna followed him upstairs. "What is it?"

"So, how's the bet going for you?"

"Just fine thank you."

"Hm, okay then. Even if it is going good for you, I'm still going to win you in the end. Besides, Akari will never fall for you."

"How do you know?"

"Because it's simple. She has Chase, and I'm sure Chase likes her. It's written all over him. Have you seen them together? They're always hanging out with each other. With Chase in the way, you'll never win this bet. Why don't you just give up now? Save yourself some time, and then there will be more time for us."

"No way. Now, get out!"

Luna shrugged. "Fine, have it your way." She walked outside, talking to herself, "I know I'll win this bet, so there's nothing to worry about."

Gill pondered what Luna had just said to him. _'Chase...Could he really be in the way of reaching my goal to get rid of Luna? But, Chase was kind...but he was also very sarcastic. But, he was friendly...but he was also too friendly with Akari. If Akari fell in love with Chase, I would have no chance in winning this bet.'_ Gill was so confused. _'Why was love so perplexing?'_ He looked out the window. It was hard to see anything. The glass fogged up, and raindrops slid down the cold surface.

Gill sighed. "Wait. Is that? It is! What the hell was she thinking?!" Gill hurried down the stairs and out the door, forgetting to get an umbrella or raincoat. "Akari, what are you doing?!"

"What about you? I'm wearing a raincoat unlike you! I'm wearing boots and a hat too! You're not wearing anything except the clothes on your back!" She had to yell for him to hear her words.

"Just answer me!"

"I'm playing in the puddles! I didn't have to water my plants, and I already fed and took care of my animals! Why can't I have fun? Besides, Chase is coming! He promised!"

"Akari, this weather is too intense! Get inside quick!"

"But, what about Chase?"

"I don't think Chase is coming, Akari! Get inside now! That's an order!"

"Who are you, my mom?"

"No, I'm your older brother! Now go!"

"Fine, jeez..." Akari muttered, "Just wanted to have some fun is all...I didn't do anything wrong..."

Gill closed the door behind them. He was now soaking wet, dripping from head to toe.

"You wouldn't be wet, if you just stayed inside," Akari said, mocking him.

"If I didn't go outside, you'd still be out there."

"If you stayed inside, I could be having fun and not cooped up in here!"

"If I had let stay out there, you could have gotten hurt!" Akari stared at Gill, with nothing more to throw back at him.

"Aw, you two are so cute together!" Elli popped into their argument.

"Elli...stop talking to my father." Gill turned back to Akari. She rubbed her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"...I'm fine," she lied, turning her back on him.

"Are you crying?"

"No! It's just...it's just nothing. Raindrops got into my eyes that's all..."

Gill looked at her. "I'm sorry if I made you cry-"

"I already told you! I'm not crying!" Akari screamed and burst into tears. "I-I'm not crying! I...I'm not crying, Gill...I'm not..." Gill hushed her.

"It's okay, Akari..." He embraced her. "It's okay..." He ran his fingers through her soft hair. Elli just oohed and awed at them; it was like watching TV.

"Gill..."

"Yeah?"

"I told you this yesterday, and I'll tell you again...I'm not four years old...let go..." she commanded. She wiped whatever tears were left. "...You were all wet."

"And, now so are you." He ruffled her hair.

"Can I go outside now?"

"Not unless you wanna get sick."

"I'll take my chances." And, she headed for the door.

Gill grabbed her shoulder. "You're not going outside, so allow me to rephrase that. You can't go outside unless you want to- actually, you don't get a choice. You're staying here."

"Aww...that's no fun at all. Chase is probably there outside right now, waiting to play in the puddles with me."

"You wanna bet?" Gill grabbed the phone and called the Sundae Inn. "Hello, is Chase there? Yes, I would just like to speak to him real quick. No! Thank you. Chase? Hey, Akari wants to know what you're doing. Because she wants to go outside. That's what I told her! Here." He handed the phone to her.

"Hello?"

"Akari, are you crazy!" She held the phone back, away from her ear.

She brought it up close again. "No."

"Sure, I would have played with you if it was a gentle shower, but did you not see how hard it was pouring? What if you got hurt?"

"I'm fine, okay? You're acting like Gill." Elli overheard her conversation on the phone with Chase and laughed. "I just wanted to play in the puddles. I like the rain."

"Well, at least you're okay. We can't play today, Akari. I'm sorry. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Bye." Akari gave the phone to Gill. "Go ahead, say it."

"Say what?"

"Don't act dumb! You're not dumb! You're smart, and you were right! Okay? Happy? Aren't you gonna rub it in my face?"

"Why do that? That would be immature."

"Man, I hate it when you're right."

---

"Gill, Gill! Big brother, big brother! Look, look!" Akari pointed out the window.

"Akari, it's still raining, so there's nothing to show me."

"But, Gill, look! I think the rain is letting up!" Gill got up from his seat and marched toward the window. He looked up at the gloomy gray clouds overhead. Bolts of lightning shot through them. "See? Can I go outside now?"

Gill's face twitched. "Are you crazy?! No way! Did you see the lightning?" Then the booming sound of thunder was heard. "Did you hear the thunder? You're not going outside!"

"But, but it is letting up! Before it was apocalyptic, now it's just catastrophic!"

"When did you learn those words? Did you just recently read a book up in the library or something?"

"No, but can I go outside?"

"No! Wait for it cease. When it stops raining, Akari, the puddles will still be there. Just be patient! Patience is a virtue! Have you heard of it?"

"Probably not."

Gill went back to work. "Listen Akari, if you really wanna go outside, why don't you go check the weather? There's a computer upstairs, so go."

"Gill, can I have a post-it note and a pen?"

"Fine, just go."

"Thanks, Gill." A few minutes later, Akari came back. "Gill, I need help with the computer. The mouse arrow cursor thing won't move even though I move the mouse."

"Fine, I'm coming." Gill kept moving the mouse around, but the cursor did not follow. It stayed stationary in one place. He flipped it over and examined it. "I pranked you, Gill. Love, Akari." Gill crumpled the post-it in his hand. _'Why did I not see this coming?'_

"I told you I could do better pranks than you." [referring to chapter 5]

"I thought you told me you didn't want to do this prank thing."

"Yeah, but that was yesterday. I got bored, so I decided 'What the hey?' Besides, you already pranked me, so I see no reason to continue."

"Fine, we'll stop. No more pranks, okay? Now, give me my pen. I don't want you writing on anything that you shouldn't." Akari placed the writing utensil in his hand.

"Did it stop raining yet?" All Akari heard from Gill was a loud groan, telling her that Gill was not happy, not one bit.

---

"Gill! This is endless!"

"Akari, you said that four minutes ago! You've only been in here for thirty. The rain won't stop in just thirty minutes! Give it some time!"

"I'm so bored..."

"Akari, you're annoying me, which is stopping me from finishing my work. Please, be quiet. Silence-"

"Is a virtue, I get it. You also said that about patience, responsibility, and blah blah blah."

"No, I was going to say silence is golden. So, stay silent!"

Akari slumped in her chair. She stared at the ceiling, feeling like she was going to die of boredom. _'I never noticed...their ceiling is so...white.'_ She was bored as hell. At this rate, she would find finishing a challenging crossword puzzle fun. Akari shut her eyes. _'I guess I could sleep, but I'm not gonna take a nap here. I'll just rest my eyes for a moment, but I won't fall asleep...I'll...think...about stuff...'_

_---_

Gill found her quietly napping in her chair. The chair had armrests, so she used the left one as a pillow and the right one, she didn't use it for anything. But to keep the position comfortable, she just placed her legs over it. That way she wouldn't be slumping in it and turning her head to rest on the armrest. Elli smiled at the sight of them.

Gill nudged her lightly with his elbow. "Akari..." He nudged her again but with a little more force this time. "Akari..." She still laid there fast asleep with no change or reaction. Gill touched her face. _'She kind of looks...like an angel...just sleeping there peacefully...'_ "Akari...wake up."

She opened her eyes slowly. "Hn?"

"Akari, look outside the window."

She got up slowly but fell over. She didn't mind, and it didn't stop her. She stood up and looked through the glass. "It's raining..."

"Yeah, but it's just a gentle sprinkle now. I guess you can-" She ran to get her coat, boots, and hat. As she ran, papers flew into the air. Then she was outside splishing and splashing. "...go," Gill finished his sentence.

"She sure gets excited about the rain," said Elli.

"Yeah...but that's just Akari...she's just like that." Gill smiled as he watched the playful girl run and jump and skip around the Town Square. She was happy, and that was good enough for Gill.

**I think this bet is really helping Gill. Now, he has a friend...and a little sibling! Yay! Tell me what you think about this, and don't forget to vote in the poll! It's on my profile page.**


	7. The Rivalry Continues

**Yes! Another chapter! I know I'm making fast updates, but just you watch, when school starts, I'll barely make any! I'll try to get as much done as I possibly can. The reason why I named this chapter that was because it...well...read for yourself, and you'll know what I mean.**

"I beat you to work, today!"

"Since when did you start working at Town Hall?"

"Well, I figured since you can't be my rival in pranks, I decided you could be my rival in getting to work first."

"Akari, don't you have a farm to tend to?" Gill wanted her to go away. He wanted to win this bet, but Akari was so annoying. Ever since they became friends, she would see him everyday. _'I guess friendship comes with a price. I don't know how Chase manages like this.'_

"Yeah, but I finished! I'm getting better at this whole farm thing! Besides, it's another rainy day. Oh how I love autumn, but it rains too much!"

"I thought you liked the rain," Gill said in a mocking tone.

"I do, but then my animals can't go outside." Akari whimpered. "Do you think Chase will play outside with me?"

"Actually, I heard he was sick." _'Not like anyone goes to the Inn on rainy days...'_

"What?! We haven't played with each other in forever...I'm sad..." She turned toward Gill, facing him. Then a smile grew onto her face. "Gill, will you play with me?"

"I'm sorry, Akari, but no." He kindly rejected her "kind" offer.

"But, we can play in the puddles! C'mon, it'll be fun!" She tugged on his arm.

"My final answer is no." _'So straightforward...'_thought Akari.

"Chicken."

"What?"

"That's right! I called you a farm animal! You're afraid, I'll beat you!" She pointed at him with an accusing finger.

"Beat me in what?"

"You're afraid that I'll be better at splashing in the puddles than you! Admit it! You're afraid!"

"Oh yeah...I'm really afraid..." he said sarcastically.

"Please, Gill? C'mon! Nobody actually comes to Town Hall!" _'Nobody, huh? Then why are you here?'_thought Gill. "Because I'm your friiieeend..."

Gill stared at her in shock. "How did you know what I was thinking?"

"Because I'm a psychic, Gill. A psychic!"

"Are you really?"

"Heh, no. I'm a ninja, remember?" [referring to chapter 2]

"No, seriously. What's the actual reason?"

"You were thinking out loud."

"Oh..."

"So, now can we play?"

"Go on, Gill! Go have fun with Akari!" suggested Elli.

"No, I must work! There is no time to goof off!"

"No one's here, and you already finished your paperwork. Heck, you finished next week's work, too. Go!" Elli moved her hands in a shooing motion.

"My father wouldn't approve of this! As the Town Hall Administrator, I should be working to help the island!" Gill sat down stubbornly. The room stayed silent for a few minutes; the only noise keeping it from being so quiet was Elli talking on the phone.

"Uh-huh? Yeah, okay, bye-bye!" Elli hung up the phone. "That was your father, and he did in fact, approve! He says you're so antisocial, so get off your butt and go have fun with your new friend."

"I don't believe you."

"Wanna bet?" Elli dialed the phone again. "It's for you!"

Gill took it. "Believe it!" said Mayor Hamilton. "Go have fun, son! Now, go!"

"Father, stop talking to Elli! You're infecting her!" [referring to chapter 5] Then he gave the phone to Elli. "Fine, Akari, you win. Let's go." He grabbed his coat off of a wooden coat rack stand. He didn't need a hat like Akari because his had a hood.

"Yay, I win!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him outside. Elli giggled. "Okay, Gill! So, you know what to do, right?" She nudged him.

"Yes, we're just splashing around in the puddles. How much easier could it get?"

"Gill, it's not as easy as it looks. You have to be careful."

"For what?"

"For dust bunnies!"

"Akari, that doesn't make sense! It's raining!"

She ignored every word he was saying and just skipped in each puddle. It looked as if she were playing hopscotch from the way she was jumping about. Gill just walked around; he was careful not to splash any water.

"Gill, you lose!"

"What? I thought we were just having fun!"

"Yeah, and you lose for not having fun!"

"I am having fun!"

"Prove it then!"

Gill tried thinking up an excuse. "I walked into a puddle."

"My god, you're right!"

"Of course, I'm right. I'm a genius, aren't I?"

"I still win this round! Round Two! Okay, now were going to catch drops of rain in our hands!"

"What kind of competition is this? It's pointless!"

"Don't question it, Gill! Respect it! After all, you were the one who told me respect is earned not given. So, respect it!"

Gill stared at her. "Akari, that doesn't make sense either! Most of the things you say, don't make sense!" Akari stared at him with her huge eyes.

"I don't make sense?"

Guilt started consuming Gill. "Fine, we'll do this stupid competition. Just, drop it already. I'm sorry, okay?"

"Ready?"

"Set?"

"Go!" Akari ran frantically around the square, dropping every drip she collected. Gill on the other hand, just stood in one place, catching each individual raindrop.

"Okay, now let's see who won, Akari." He walked slowly to her. "I win."

"Aw, no fair, your hands are bigger."

"Even if we had the same size hands, I'd still win because you only have one or two drops of rain," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Ah-hah! Touche, Gill! Now it's a tie between us. Time for a tie breaker!"

"So, what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know...got any ideas?"

"Yeah, I got one. Let's go inside."

"Aw...that's no fun...let's go visit poor, sick Chase!"

"Fine, one quick visit!" Gill took her hand and led her to his house.

---

Chase was relaxing in the comfort of his own home. He sat down sipping some orange juice. Chase didn't like being sick, but seeing how gloomy it was outside, he felt happy to be in his warm, cozy house.

"Chase!" Akari barged right in without even knocking. Chase spat out the liquid in his mouth.

"WTF?! A-Akari!" He yelled, wiping his face with a napkin. "Oy! Who said you could come in?" He pointed at her with an accusing finger.

"What do you mean? The door wasn't locked." _'Note to self: Always remember to lock the door, otherwise someone like Akari might come in unexpectedly, scaring you to death.'_ Chase slapped his forehead.

"Well, since you're already here take a seat." Chase closed the door, but Gill's hand stopped it. "Gill, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be working?"

"Akari wanted to visit you."

"Yeah, I can tell, but that still doesn't explain wh-"

"We were playing outside in the rain, then she wanted to visit you."

"Oh...well, come on in." Chase held the door open for him.

"Chase!" Hearing his name, he turned to his energetic friend. "Do you have any of that orange juice left?" she asked, staring at his glass.

"Sorry, none left." Akari frowned and reached for Chase's, but he moved away from her. "Akari, if you hadn't noticed, I'm sick, so you don't want to catch my germs."

"But, I want orange juice too." She pouted.

"Akari, listen to Chase!" Gill scolded her.

"Fine. So, Chase? What have you been doing?"

"Sitting on my butt...watching TV, drinking orange juice...you?"

"Going to Town Hall...begging Gill to go outside in the rain with me, splashing in puddles...visiting you...yearning for orange juice...same old, same old..."

"Akari, with you, things never change."

"Exactly, that's why I said same old, same old."

"I beg to differ. Akari, has changed. Now she's asking me to play with her. Before she didn't even make eye contact with me," said Gill.

"Yeah, Gill, but now we're friends!...Yep!...Three friends..." Akari held Chase's hand and Gill's hand. "Friends..."

Gill broke free of Akari's grip. "I'm going to go to Town Hall now. I have to work."

"No, Gill! Stay!" She begged.

"I think I overstayed my welcome, Akari. This isn't even your house. It's Chase's."

"Oh, then I guess I'll go too..." she said sadly.

"You're leaving me?" Chase wore a pout on his face.

"What do I do? Stay or leave?"

"I was only kidding, Akari. I'm gonna go take a nap, so you just go." Chase yawned. "I'll go take a nap right now." Then he scuttled to his room. "Bye Akari...bye Gill..."

Akari and Gill exchanged looks. "Chase is weird when he's sick." Gill chuckled. "Gill, can we go play outside some more? Please? But, I want Chase to play with us too, but he's sick." She pouted.

"Akari, I have work to do, so go play in the puddles by yourself."

"Whaaat? You mean you don't like playing in the rain?"

"Exactly."

"Hate rain? That's like hating fun!"

"I don't hate fun, I just don't want to." He left Akari in Chase's house, but she followed him like a lost puppy, wandering the streets.

"Please?"

"No, Akari."

"Pleeease?"

"No."

"Pleeeeeease?"

"No!"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-"

"Akari, you may be annoying, but I won't play outside with you."

"...eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-"

Gill felt his brain pound inside his head. He couldn't even hear himself think anymore. "Okay, okay! Fine! You win! I'll play around in the rain with you!"

"Woohoo! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-"

"Akari, you can stop that."

"I wish I could, but it's so much fun I can't stop. Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?...Okay, I'm done." Gill took her hand. The sooner he splashed in the puddles, the sooner he could get back to work.

---

Finally, after three days of nonstop rain, the sun came out of the clouds, shining over all of Waffle Island. Chase stood in the Sundae Inn wearing a frown. The sun may have brightened everyone's day except his. It's been forever since he actually played or hung out with his best buddy. _'Where was she? Hanging out with Gill? She's always with him now.'_The thought of Akari being with Gill made Chase shudder. He was fed up with waiting for her to come. He left work and marched over to Town Hall.

"Gill!"

"What?!" Gill looked up at him. "Oh, Chase...I thought you were Akari."

"Wait, you mean, she's not here?"

"No, why?"

Chase scratched the back of his head. "Well, I thought she was with you."

"I'm sorry, but I don't know where she is. Maybe you should go look in the places where she usually is."

"Well, she's usually in the Sundae Inn, but lately, she's been here in Town Hall."

"Well, I don't have the time to go help you, so- whoa!" Chase pulled his arm and started dragging him out of Town Hall. "Chase, I demand you stop dragging me! My clothes will get ruined!"

"You gotta help me find Akari. What if something bad happened to her?" Gill looked at Chase. He saw the worry in his eyes.

"Fine, just let go. We'll look for her together." Chase let go of his grip on Gill's arm, allowing him to stand up. "So, where shall we look first?"

"Praline Woods. She might be there with Luke or something."

When they walked past the carpentry, they heard chopping sounds in the distance. "Yep, Chase. Luke must definitely be in Praline Woods."

"Luke!" called Chase. The carpenter smiled and waved.

"Hey guys! What're you doing here?"

"Luke, where's Akari?"

"Akari? Hm, I haven't seen her in forever, and-"

"Wait, you mean she's not here?"

"No, why?"

"We were hoping you would know because Chase can't find her," said Gill.

"Here, I'll help you guys." Luke joined Chase's search party! Doo-doo-doo-doo! (videogame noises) "So, is this serious? Is she like really lost, and you guys are worried sick about her? Or is she just hiding from you guys, so you wanna find her?"

"The first one," said Chase.

"Hm, this is serious. Where do you think she could be?"

"I don't know, that's why we're looking for her." Luke pursed his lips and crossed his arms. "Uh-oh...don't tell me, Luke...you're-"

"That's right."

"It looks like your thinking face."

"Yep!"

"Don't hurt yourself this time!" Last time Luke made his thinking face, he thought too hard about something and hurt his brain. Only so much can fit in that head of his.

"Ah-hah! Follow me!"

"Luke, I doubt we'll find Akari here," said Gill. They were in the church. Chase and Luke searched the whole place, while Gill stood there at the altar. "Why would she be here in the first place? This place is small, so if we just call her name, she would come out."

"Why didn't you say so sooner?" asked Luke. Gill wanted to strangle him, but he restrained himself from doing so. Having friends has taught him how to do so! Luke cupped his hands around his mouth. "Akari!"

"She's not here, Luke!" yelled Gill.

"See? Its your negativity that prevents us from finding her."

"That doesn't make sense!" The church doors opened.

"Hello boys! What are you three doing here?" said Mayor Hamilton, "Gill, why aren't you with Akari?" He cocked his head to the right. "Well?"

"We're looking for her."

"Did you check her home?" Gill and Chase slapped their foreheads, embarrassed that they didn't think to check. Luke just wore a happy grin, wondering why they smacked themselves.

"Thanks Mayor Hamilton. We'll go check. C'mon guys." Chase pushed them out of the church and down the hillside. "Okay, I'm not pushing you guys anymore. You both have two feet that aren't broken, use them." Then he walked ahead of them into the Caramel River District.

Luke knocked on her door with a silly expression on his face. "Akari, are you home?" There was no answer. "I don't think she's here." He frowned and leaned against the door.

"Where do we go now?" asked Chase, the most worried out of the trio.

Luke yawned and placed his hand on the door knob. It opened and he fell backwards. "Ow!" He rubbed his back.

Chase took a peek inside. It was dark and quiet. "Why wasn't the door locked?"

"Heck if I know," said Luke, the clueless one out of the bunch; he stood up. "Let's take a closer look. I've never been in Akari's house."

"Luke, we shouldn't be going in here without her permission," said Gill, the voice of reason.

"C'mon, Gill! Lighten up! Akari won't mind!"

"Luke, we should listen to Gill."

"Chase, you've never seen Akari's house either, have you?"

"Uh...n-no...she's never invited me. I don't think anyone has visited Akari's house before."

"Then come on! Akari's nice, she won't get mad!" Luke convinced, actually dragged, the two others in. "I can't see anything. It's too dark."

"Luke, let's go outside. This isn't a good idea," said Chase.

"Okay, I got a hold on the curtains." Luke opened them up, revealing light into the room. "That's better."

Chase grabbed Luke's shirt. "Luke, are you some sort of nimrod? You could have waken up Akari." He pointed to the sleeping girl.

"Oh...so, she's been asleep all day..."

"C'mon you guys, we should really go now." Chase walked toward the door.

"I agree, come along, Luke."

"Chase..." Luke stared at him with his gold eyes. "Do you...like her?...Akari?"

"Of course, I like her, she's my best friend."

"No, I meant do you love her? Like not as a friend, but you're like you know? In love with her?"

Chase sighed. "Yes..." A warm smile appeared on his face. "I do love her." Gill felt his stomach tighten. _'Why did it hurt to hear that?'_ Gill looked at her. She looked like the way she did the other day when she wanted to play outside in the rain...like an angel. Chase sat by her on her bed; he played with her hair.

"Hey Chase?" asked Luke, "Does Akari love you too?"

"Probably not." He stood up, but something stopped him. It was Akari. She was still out of it, but she had managed to get a hold on Chase's hand in her sleep. He tried pulling away, but she wouldn't let go. "Hey...hey Akari...Can I have my hand back?" he whispered softly.

The girl slowly opened her eyes but not all the way. "Hn?"

"Hey Akari." Luke waved at her. She nodded before going back to sleep.

"Akari? Can I have my hand back?" She woke up once more, eyes still tired. Akari stared down at her hands. She opened them, showing Chase's stuck there. Akari stared at it sleepily, taking a moment to register what was going on. Her eyes cracked open, and she let go. She hid her flushed face under her blanket. Usually Akari was used to holding hands, even if they were of the opposite gender, but this time she was shocked. "Akari, are you okay?"

"No, I'm sick," she said in a quiet voice.

"That's what you get for playing outside in the rain," Gill said in a rather gentle voice. He was glad to see that the girl was acting normally, and she wasn't hurt or lost.

Akari sneezed. "I'm tired too..."

Chase tucked her in. "Get some sleep then."

"Wait...how did you guys get in here?" Chase and Gill's faces turned into a soft shade of pink, making it barely noticeable, but the way they acted made it obvious. Akari didn't seem to notice though.

"Well, you see," Chase began.

"Luke leaned on your door and fell backward," said Gill.

"Gill and I tried to get him to leave with us, but he wanted to see your house."

"End of story."

"Oh...okay then..." She laid back down. "Bye..."

"Bye Akari," the three boys said in unison. Luke was the first to exit, then Chase, and Gill came out last, locking the door behind them.

"Another case solved by yours truly," said Luke, "Well, see ya!" He ran off.

"Um...thanks Gill...for helping me out..."

"No problem...so...you like Akari?"

"Um...y-yeah...I do. Is that a problem?"

"Huh? Oh, n-no. No, not at all." _'Yeah, no problem, except I have to steal her from you...'_ "Well, I'll see you later then...bye."

"Bye."

**How was that? Am I jumping too far ahead of myself? I mean, is this happening too quickly? I just wanna know...'k, thanks for reading, bye!**


	8. Dates

**Thank you for all the nice reviews! Thank you NotSoSlightlyCrazy, Ravenclaw53, and Greaced. Yes and thank you, Willielee, Luke's thinking face is awesome. I love writing about him. Thank you Kathrynzala, I'm also curious about what Gill writes in his diary. You think he writes and dreams about tomatoes? I dedicate this chapter to all of you! This chapter is about dates and not the kind for eating!**

Chase was standing in front of Akari's house. _'Come on, Chase, knock on the door and ask her. Then you'll be done with it. Come on already! Be a man!'_ He hesitated, but gathered whatever courage he had and knocked on it.

The door creaked open. "Chase?"

"H-hey Akari."

"Hi!" She smiled at him. "I'm feeling much better now! The only good thing about being sick is you feel so great when it's over. I've never felt so alive!"

"Um, Akari, do you wanna hang out later?"

"Of course! Luke and Gill can come along too!"

"No, I meant just us two...alone...together."

"Sure, we can go play games later!" She still didn't understand.

"No. I meant...you see I wanna go out on a date with you."

"A date? You mean like the fruit?" Chase mentally slapped his forehead; he was getting tired of actually doing it. His forehead must be sore from all the times he has slapped it. "Mm...dates are yummy. Have you ever tried one? I like honeyed dates-"

"Akari!" She jumped back a little. "I'm not talking about a fruit. I'm talking about an actual date with you."

"You mean like a particular time of the year?"

"No! I meant...like a social...time when we just hang out together."

"Like the way we do everyday?"

"No, like...you see, the way we usually hang out together is just a friendly thing because we're well...friends. What I'm asking you for right now is a date, and it's a social...appointment between...most of the time, it's between two people, and most of the time, it's between a boy and girl. And, it's usually a romantic sort of thing...like what couples do."

Akari stared at him, understanding only some of what he said. "Uh...okay...so the date you're talking about isn't a fruit..."

"Yeah."

"Or a particular time of the year."

"Yes."

"I see...why?"

"Akari, it's because...I like you."

"I like you too!"

"You do?"

"Yeah! If I didn't, we wouldn't be friends!" If Chase counted how many times he wanted to slap his forehead, he would have reached four. Yes, four times in what seemed to be five minutes...I think.

Chase sighed. "Sure...just friends." He didn't want to explain any more to Akari, otherwise she would be even more confused.

"So when? When will we have our 'date'? It's kind of weird to say it. When I say the word, date, I usually use it to talk about the fruit or time of the year. It's weird."

"How about tonight? I'll pick you up at six?"

"Um...yeah, okay."

"Great. Uh...see you later, I-I guess..." He walked away awkwardly.

"Bye Chase!" She waved.

_'At least, I got that off my chest...'_

_---_

"Luna!"

"What?!" she yelled, "Oh, it's just you, Akari. I'm so glad you're not Julius."

"Why? What's wrong with Julius?"

"He's so annoying, and he was really mean to Candace! There's so much more I want to say, but then you'd be here all day listening to me. So, what did you need?"

"I-"

"Is it about Gill?" She raised her eyebrow. _'She better not be in love with him, or I'll-'_

"No, it's about Chase."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, he asked me on a date even though I had no clue what it meant, but then he explained it to me. Course, I'm still confused about it, I have so many questions that need to be answered. I didn't think any girl on this island knew anything about dating, so I came to you."

"Why me?"

"Because..." she paused, taking a moment to think about why she came, "...you wear dresses and all that girly junk." Luna gave her glare but then smiled.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Anyways, what do you need to know about dating?"

"What do you do on dates?"

"You know, let's start from the beginning from when Chase asked you out. I need to know the way he acted around you. Then I'll probably be able to tell the way he'll act on your date."

"Okay, well..." Akari began, "I heard a knocking sound on my door, so I answered it. It was Chase, my buddy... (switching to first person to show what Akari thought about Chase)

_"Chase?"_

_"H-hey Akari." He seemed pretty nervous._

_"Hi!" I smiled at him. "I'm feeling much better now! The only good thing about being sick is you feel so great when it's over. I've never felt so alive!"_

_"Um, Akari, do you wanna hang out later?"_

_"Of course! Luke and Gill can come along too!"_

_"No, I meant just us two...alone...together." I didn't quite understand what he meant..._

_"Sure, we can go play games later!"_

_"No. I meant...you see I wanna go out on a date with you."_

_"A date? You mean like the fruit? Mm...dates are yummy. Have you ever tried one? I like honeyed dates-"_

_"Akari!" His outburst scared me a little. "I'm not talking about a fruit. I'm talking about an actual date with you."_

_"You mean like a particular time of the year?"_

_"No! I meant...like a social...time when we just hang out together."_

_"Like the way we do everyday?"_

_"No, like...you see, the way we blah blah blah dribble dribble drabble...friends. Blah blah blah hablah, and it's a social...appointment. Blah between two people blah blah between a boy and girl. And, it's blah kooplah blah blah...like blah."_

_I stared at him. What he had just said to me sounded like some foreign language along with some random gibberish. I understood some of what he said, but... "Uh...okay...so the date you're talking about isn't a fruit..." From what he said, I knew for sure! It wasn't a fruit...definitely not a fruit._

_"Yeah."_

_"Or a particular time of the year." I knew it couldn't be that either._

_"Yes."_

_"I see...why?"_

_"Akari, it's because...I like you."_

_"I like you too!"_

_"You do?" He sounded pretty excited._

_"Yeah! If I didn't, we wouldn't be friends!"_

_"Sure...just friends."_

_"So when? When will we have our 'date'? It's kind of weird to say it. When I say the word, date, I usually use it to talk about the fruit or time of the year. It's weird."_

_"How about tonight? I'll pick you up at six?"_

_"Um...yeah, okay."_

_"Great. Uh...see you later, I-I guess..." He left the way he came...nervously._

_"Bye Chase!"_

(Switching back...)

...and then I came to you!" Akari finished telling her tale.

"Akari, you don't know what a date is?!" Luna asked in pure shock.

Akari scratched the back of her head. "Yeah, I don't know. Chase was explaining it to me, but I didn't understand. Can you explain it to me? Maybe it'll make sense from you."

"Well, from the way you described Chase's definition of a date, I'm starting to think he didn't explain it very well. Akari, a date is when a boy and girl...actually most of the time it's between a boy and a girl-"

"Wait. What do you mean 'most of the time'?" she asked innocently.

"Akari, you don't need to know...just focus...okay? It's when a boy and a girl get together and...well, there's a lot of things you can do on a date."

"Like what?"

"Uh..." Akari wasn't making this easy. "Well, Chase seems to be shy, so maybe he would want to do something simple."

"Simple?"

"Yeah, like a true romantic would make a romantic date. Probably...during the evening or at night...a picnic...under the stars..." Luna sighed as she fantasized about her idea of a date. "Oh, it would be just wonderful..."

"Um, Luna?"

"Huh? Oh, yes! Right, dating! Um, so Chase will probably just make lunch for the two of you."

"Our date's tonight."

"Oh, well in this case, dinner. Simple as that. Now what to wear and what not to wear. You must dress like a lady."

"And, how exactly does a 'lady' dress?"

"You mustn't wear anything like this." She pointed at the clothes Akari was wearing. "You must wear formal clothing, but since Chase is so simple. You won't have to wear anything too fancy, but nothing too casual. You still want to look nice."

"Okay..." Akari made a quick mental note of that.

"Now how to act."

"Let me guess, I have to act like a lady. And, how pray tell will I do that?"

"In a lady-like manner. First of all, when walking your feet should be moderately turned out, the steps should be equal, firm and light. Avoid walking too fast, and avoid walking too slow. Second, when talking, make eye contact and ask lots of questions, but don't make it sound like you're interrogating him. Remember your manners and smile a lot, but don't smile too much or it could get a little creepy. And-"

"What?! What else, Luna? This is a LOT to remember as it is! I can't make a mental note of this! It'd be a rather large note even if it is a mental one."

Luna glared at her. "...Be yourself."

"Okay, is that all?"

"Yes, that is all. Now, I'll help you pick out something to wear. I know I told you how to dress, but I'm afraid you'll pick something too casual like something you would choose to wear when you're working on your farm."

"I don't know, Lun-Ah!" Luna pulled her arm with great force. She dragged Akari, showing her to all the clothes they had for sale.

---

"I don't know, Luna. This just isn't me."

Luna folded her hands and brought them up to her chin. "But, you look so adorable! Wear it!" Akari looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a sundress. _'At least there was one thing about the dress that was like her...plain.'_ It was blue-gray with a black ribbon that went around her waistline. She twirled around a little, checking if she looked okay.

"Luna, what happened to casual?"

"I thought about it, and I decided I don't want you to wear anything casual. Wear this instead! Besides, it's pretty."

"Are you sure about this?"

"One-hundred percent! So, will you be paying in cash?"

Akari sighed. "Fine." She willingly gave up.

---

"Hey Chase! What's up?" Luke waved to him. "Chase? Hello? Hey Chase! Earth to Chase! Do you read me? Oh no, we lost him! Curse you cruel fate!" Luke shook his fist in the air. "Chase! Chase, it's me, Luke, your pal! You remember me, right? Chase? Chase!" Luke started shaking him.

"Did you say something?" He broke out of his phase.

"Chase, you're alive! Thank the gods!"

"Luke, have you been eating candy lately? You know what sugar does to you."

"Maybe..." Chase stared at him. "Okay, maybe a piece..." His stare turned into a glare. "Or two..." Chase was practically throwing daggers at him. "Okay, okay! Two-hundred, sixteen!"

"Luke! You ate over two-hundred pieces of candy?! Are you insane?!"

"No, if I was insane, I would eat two-hundred, SEVENTEEN pieces," said emphasizing the number, seventeen, "I ate one piece, but then the bag ripped, and the pieces fell to the ground. I couldn't just leave them there in their colorful wrappers. I didn't want them to go to waste, so I ate a couple more...then some more...and more...until it was all gone. Besides, I didn't eat all of it to myself. I gave one to Bo, my dad, Owen, and now I have one left. Here you go, Chase!" He dropped the small candy in Chase's hands.

"...I'm right...you ARE insane!"

"Yeah, but this candy gave me a sugar rush! Sugar rushes give me lots of energy! I chopped a whole bunch of trees! I cleared out all of Praline Woods! So, then I went to Mount Gelato, and I chopped some trees there. I still have all this energy, and I gotta do something with it! Can I help? Please, Chase, please?"

"No, you're so gittery you might mess everything up!"

"Can I watch then?"

"Fine! Stay right there. I don't want you getting too close. I have to make this food."

"Why?"

"Because it's for later tonight."

"Why?"

"I making this for dinner."

"Why?"

"It's for a picnic."

"Why?"

"Because I have a date! Now, stop throwing these questions at me!"

"With who?"

"Luke!" he yelled through gritted teeth.

"We have a date together? Aw, Chase! You're the sweetest! But, I'm sorry, I just don't swing that way."

"Luke! We don't have a date together!"

"We don't?"

"No!"

"Then who do you have a date with?"

"If I tell you, will you shut up?"

"Yes!"

"..."

"I can't hear you."

"Ak..."

"What?"

"Akari! I have a date with Akari!"

"Chase? You have a date with Akari?"

"Ah! Mayor Hamilton, how long have you been standing there?"

"Oh, around the time when Luke said, 'We have a date together?'. I don't get it though, what does dating have to do with swings?"

"Uh...nothing...nothing at all," said Luke, "Um, I think I'll be going now...see ya, Chase."

"Um...yeah, it's not what you think-"

"You mean, you don't have a date with Akari?"

"No, I do, but-"

"Then, why did you say that?"

"Uh..."

---

_'Holy crap! 10,000 G for a dress! Jeez, I could buy a plot of land with that kind of money! How did Luna convince me into buying it? How could she have that power to be able to do that? Well, it's too late now...I already bought it without a second thought. I'm such an idiot...'_Akari was lying on the beach. The ocean breeze felt nice against her face even if it was salty. She stood up and stretched.

"I'm tired...and bored..." She walked near the shoreline and picked up a round stone. Akari tossed it across the water. "Hey, that was actually pretty cool. How many times did it skip? Like...four?" She walked around to find another.

---

"Hey Gill, it's one o' clock now. Don't you wanna get some lunch?"

"No thanks, I'm not hungry." His stomach grumbled. "Uh..."

Elli giggled. "I think your stomach disagrees. You go, I'll stay here."

"You sure?"

"Yeah!"

When Gill walked out of Town Hall, he placed his hands on his tummy. "I guess I am a little hungry...a quick lunch wouldn't be too bad right now." He walked down the staircase into town.

"Oh, hello Gilbert!"

"It's Gill! My name is Gill!" said the irritable blond, "And, you call yourself my father."

Mayor Hamilton just gave him a toothy grin. He tilted Gill's head toward the other direction. "Go that way, Gilly!"

"It's Gill! Not Gilbert, not Gilly! Gill." His stomach growled again.

"You can eat after you go that way!"

"But why?"

"Don't ask questions, just go!"

"Can't I eat first?"

"No! This is an order! Go!"

"But-"

"Go!" Mayor Hamilton gave him a good push.

"Fine!" He stomped away. "What could possibly be there that he wants to show me so badly?" There was Akari, happily skipping stones. Gill just watched her from afar, staring at her contently.

"Darn it! This is hard."

"Yes, but I think you did a good job."

She turned around. "Gill, what are you doing here?"

"I was just getting some lunch. You?"

"Stone skipping."

"Here, let me show you the correct technique."

Akari imitated his voice inside her head. _'Here, let me show you the correct technique. Technique, technique. Blah...'_ "Fine." She grabbed a stone from a pile, she found a whole bunch. "Here."

"See you gotta twist your wrist. It's all about the wrist. You can't depend on using sheer force." He flung it and sunk when it hit the water. Akari covered her mouth, hiding her laughs. "Uh...that was just a practice throw. It's been a while since I've done this."

"Oh sure because you are such a master..." She gave him another. "Go ahead, show me how it's done."

"Hmph, I'll show you." This time the stone went very far. Eight skips to be exact, twice as many skips Akari did. "So, how was that?"

"I say it was pure luck."

Gill smirked. "Well, let's just see then."

---

Chase arrived at Akari's house ten minutes early. He waited out there with a dozen different flowers in his hand. He stared at his watch; it was finally the time. Chase knocked on the door and tried to calm himself.

"Hey Chase!"

He stood there stunned. "H-hi," he managed to get out, and he handed her the bouquet.

"Chase, these are so pretty!" She smiled. "But, I didn't get you anything."

"I don't need anything, there's no need to thank me. Going out with me is already thanks enough."

"Where are we going?"

"I thought maybe we should have a picnic...if that's okay with you."

"It's fine."

"So, is it okay if we go sit under Ben's tree? We always go there."

"Yeah, that's fine."

Chase stared at her the whole time. When they were at Akari's house, and when they were walking to the Maple Lake District.

Akari looked back at him. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing."

"Is there something on my face?"

"No, it's just...it's just that...uh...you look pretty."

"Oh...thanks, I guess...Chase, this is my first date."

"Really now? From the way you acted when I asked you out, I would never have guessed it."

Akari pouted but let it go. "I know I'm about as clueless with dating as Luke is with math, but...do we not hold hands?"

"Huh?"

"Should I not have asked that?"

"N-no, you just caught me off-guard is all. Um...y-yeah, I guess we do...um, h-hold hands." Akari held his hand firmly. _'Her hands are so soft and warm...I don't deserve this.'_ Chase broke free.

"What's wrong?"

"Uh, n-nothing, it's just...uh...we're here."

"Oh, okay then." Akari helped Chase set up the picnic blanket. "Over here?"

"Yeah, that's good. It's in the perfect place."

"Wow, you're right it is perfect! You can see the moon and everything! It's beautiful!"

_'Not as beautiful as you...but I can't tell her that...'_ "Um, yeah, it's nice, isn't it?"

---

Chase and Akari started putting the dishes away in the picnic basket. "So, how was it?"

"Great! Everything you make is delicious, Chase!"

"Not everything..."

"You're lying, aren't you? You're a great chef, Chase!"

"But, I still got a lot to learn..."

"I don't care, I think you're the best!" Akari looked up at the sky. "This view is the best too!"

"Akari, do you like this?"

"Of course! It's nice!"

"Yeah...really nice..."

"Mm-hm!"

"To see this with you...it's nice..." Chase stared into her eyes. "Akari...your eyes...they look beautiful. They outshine the moon and the stars..."

"Thank you, Chase!"

"Wait, did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah...you did..."

"Uh...I didn't mean to..."

"Why?"

"Because...because it's embarrassing."

"Do I embarrass you?"

"No, it just...feels weird to tell you that."

Akari stared at him. "Chase?"

"Um, let's go. I'll take you home."

Chase walked her back, and they were there around 9:00.

"Akari? Thanks...for coming on this date with me. I appreciate it."

"Good night, Chase!"

"Good night." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"That wasn't weird, was it?"

"Um, n-no! Not at all. It was...it was..."

"It was?"

"It was...good...nice. Good night."

"Good night!" She smiled at him one more time before leaving.

Chase sighed. _'That was...wow.'_

**Sorry, this was a little rushed, so I wouldn't say it's that great, but if you guys like it, thanks! I skipped around a lot in this chapter. It would be from this part to that part, and that part to another part, I know. I'm sorry if it was confusing...I apologize...really, I do. I just wanted to finish this chapter sooo badly. I'm starting to think I should edit it and make it better. We'll see what I decide to do about it later.**


	9. A Confession

**I currently have writer's block...whoopee. So, this chapter is pretty short, okay?**

"I love you..." Chase crossed his arms. "Man, why can't it be as easy as that?" Chase leaned against the Daren's tree. He was in the Town Square; he always walked around that area before going to work. Chase slid down into a sitting position. "This is tough. Nothing is ever easy." Chase held is head in his hands. "Why can't I tell her?!"

"Tell who what?" Chase heard the smooth voice and turned his attention toward it.

"It's nothing, Gill."

"Sure doesn't sound like nothing. Something's bothering you. I can tell. What's on your mind right now?"

"I can't believe I'm going to tell you this, but there's no one else who I can turn to. Gill...have you...ever been in...love?"

"Does it look like it?"

"No-"

"Then no."

"Some help you turned out to be."

"I'm still listening."

"Okay. Well, last night...Akari and I...went out on a date, and now I'm-"

"In love with her?"

"Yeah..." _'Shit!'_ thought Gill, '_How am I gonna win this bet now?'_ "...but I don't know how to tell her...about my feelings for her."

"I see..."

"Any advice?"

"Why can't you just tell her?"

"Because I'm afraid of what she'll say."

"You're afraid she won't like you anymore?"

"No...I'm afraid she won't understand what I'm saying. Yesterday, when I told her I liked her, she didn't get it. That's why I'm afraid to tell her. I can already imagine it. I'll say, 'I love you.' She'll say, 'I love you too.' I'll be like, 'Really?' and I'll sound all excited, bringing my hopes up. Then she'll be like, 'Yeah, if I didn't, we wouldn't be friends!' Then my confidence will be crushed...into a million pieces!"

"Wow...I think you're over-exaggerating, Chase."

"I'm not! That's exactly how she would react! Confessing is hard enough as is, but confessing to Akari is impossible! Let's face it, she's completely oblivious to love."

There was a dark aura surrounding him. "Chase, it can't be that bad."

"It is that bad, and it's just all too complicated!"

"Chase, even though I have never experienced this feeling, seeing the way you're acting is telling me that love has always been that complicated...maybe...I don't know for sure. Also, seeing you like this, makes me not want to fall in love, which is fine by me. Chase...love...it's an emotion, not a necessity. You can live without it, can't you?"

"I guess, but I don't want to keep my emotions all bottled up. I might end up becoming an emotionless...heartless...cruel wreck!...Like you!" Gill glared at him. "No offense!" Gill's glare only intensified. "Please don't kill me!"

"I won't. Your comment just ticked me off."

"I'm sorry."

"Chase, here's what you do. Run up to her, confess, then run away before she asks questions."

"Why?"

"Because if you don't confess, you'll never feel better. Just confess to get it off your chest."

"But...but I want her to know...I can't just run."

"Chase, you're not making this any easier! You know I got better things to do, so if you don't like my ideas, then go find someone else to help you. Good-bye, Chase. Good luck with that." Gill left him there. _'Love is a waste of time. I never want to experience it.'_

"Maybe I should do what Gill said. Just tell her and run. Just to get it off my chest. Then when I'm finally ready, I'll tell her again, but that time I won't run. Sounds like a plan...but I don't know if I can do it. Aw, don't be such a wimp, Chase! You can do this! That's right because I'm Chase!" He marched off toward Akari's house.

Akari was brushing her cow and its newborn calf. It was born just last night after coming back home from her date. She clearly remembered it. _She jumped into bed and was about to fall asleep until she heard a moaning sound. Akari decided to ignore it, but then it kept getting louder. She grabbed her sweater (because it was chilly) and got outside. The closer she walked to her barn, the sound became more audible. Then she tiptoed in and turned the lights on. Her cow was making the noises, and she rushed to its side. None of the other animals were able to sleep with all the noise. Akari panicked and called Brownie Ranch. Cain came just in time, and then god gifted Akari's cow with a baby._ _'Oh the gift of life,'_thought Akari, _'It is such a wondrous thing. So magical and thrilling.'_She had named the calf, Kiki, and just so you all know, the mother cow's name is Nikki. Why did Akari name her cows that? Because she felt like it. Too bad she didn't get any sleep because of it. She was so tired, she could collapse right now. Akari yawned. She was so out of it today, she almost milked her horse, Lucas. Akari didn't know her horse's gender, but she named it Lucas anyways because she felt like it.

"I'm sorry, Lucas, I'm just so exhausted." She yawned and rested her head on the horse. Akari started brushing Lucas, but her strokes got slower and slower until she eventually stopped and fell asleep.

"Akari! Akari, there's something I have to tell you!" Chase began, "I...I sort of...love you, so I just want you to know that. We can still be friends, right?" There was no answer. "Akari?" He tapped the girl's shoulder, but it only made her slide down off of Lucas and onto the ground. "Akari, are you okay?!" He flipped her over and saw that she was sleeping. "A-Akari...she was sleeping, so she didn't hear a word I said. I'm such an idiot for not noticing in the first place. What do I do? I can't just leave her here. Do I wake her up? Or do I carry her into her house? But, what about her animals? If I carry her insides, so she can sleep for the day, what will happen to them? I'll just wake her up. Akari...Akari...Akari!"

She opened her eyes. "What?"

"You fell asleep."

"Oh..." She stood up. "I'm tired..."

"Yeah, I can tell."

"Did you come here for something?"

"Huh? Uh..." _'Should I confess to her right now? But, I already did. Even though she was sleeping, I still think it should count.'_"Um...A-Akari?"

"Yes?" She started leading her animals inside. "What is it?"

"I...love you."

"Okay," she said with a yawn, not quite registering what he said, "I'm gonna go inside...take a nap."

"Akari, did you hear what I said?"

"Uh...sort of...you said-"

"I love you!" This time Akari froze in one spot.

"W-what?"

"I said I love you. I've been trying to tell you this all day."

"All day?" Akari felt guilty.

"Yeah, I don't know how to put this in words, so don't laugh."

"I'm too tired to laugh."

"Okay...the thing is...I can't stop thinking about you, so I think I may be in love with you, Akari. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Do you...like me?"

"Uh..."

"I don't care what your decision is, but I just want you to know how I feel. That way I won't feel so bad in the future, when I regret not confessing to you. I also hope we can still be friends, no matter what your answer is."

Chase was dumping so much on Akari. She used to be so carefree, but now, she was tired and stressed out. "Um...Chase, I'm not ready for this."

"That's fine. I don't want to force you into this. And that is why...I'll wait, so could there still be an 'us'?"

"An 'us'?" Akari thought about it. "It's possible...just not right now."

"Okay, I'll wait...I'll wait forever." Chase lightly kissed her cheek.

"W-what was that for?" She asked, hiding her blush.

"Even though you're not ready for 'us,' I am." He smiled. Akari felt her face, it was burning up. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." She said, stepping back steadily.

"Akari, I'm sorry if I caught you off-guard with that whole confession thing. Let's just go back to our regular lives, okay? But, first, maybe...maybe you should just get some sleep."

"Y-yes. I should. Bye Chase."

"Bye Akari!" He waved and ran off.

Akari watched him leave happily. "Whoa..." She held her head. "This is too much."

**Didn't know how to end this chapter, so ended it here...**


	10. He Stole a Kiss

**I don't think this chapter is good; I think it sucks. I also think the next chapter sucks. I looked at the poll the other day. Gill won, are you guys happy now? (The poll is not closed yet, I'm just saying he's currently winning.) I don't have anything against Gill, I just feel bad for Chase...poor Chase.**

Love...it's something that has no real definition or explanation. It just happens...even when you don't want it to. Akari sat near Caramel Falls, fishing. She couldn't stop thinking about what had happened the day before. She couldn't stop thinking about Chase. The girl didn't understand what was going on anymore...could she like Chase the way he liked her? It was all too much. So much was changing right before her eyes...in such a small period of time.

Akari sighed. "Not even fishing can take my mind off of him."

* * *

"Gill, I did it!"

"Did what? What did you accomplish?"

"I confessed to Akari."

"Really now? How did she react?"

"She...well, I was...rejected." (Yeah because only two people voted for him in the poll.)

_'Okay, so I still have a chance, but...poor Chase. Hope he's not too discouraged.'_ "And, you're okay with this?"

"Well, yeah. She obviously wasn't ready. But, it's okay. Akari...she's just a late bloomer. Like the time when she moved to the island. She couldn't exactly run the farm, but look at her farm now. And, She doesn't quite understand the meaning of some things, but after awhile, she does learn the meaning and understands it better. I'm sure if you wait for awhile, she'll understand what's going on around her and what people think about her. Even though it won't be as fast as most people, she'll understand soon enough. It won't be long, Gill."

_'Chase is right. Akari is a late bloomer, but when she does bloom, she'll be- agh, what am I thinking? Akari is...Akari.'_ "So is that all you wanted to tell me?"

"Yep! See ya, Gill!"

Gill was now alone, standing in Town Hall. Elli probably wouldn't be back anytime soon. He sighed. "I really regret making this bet now..."

"I got a bite!" Akari started reeling it in. "Oh...it got away. Well, at least the worst is over, right? Things can't get any worse now, can they?"

"Akari!"

"Apparently, they can..."

"Akari!"

"What?"

"Are you...okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" she lied.

"It's just that...I thought you would- You're not lying, are you?"

"No..." Gill glared at her. "Okay, maybe...okay, yes! The truth is...I'm thinking...about this person...and-"

"Akari, I already know it's Chase."

"Oh, that makes it easier. I need something to take him off my mind."

"You guys are still friends, right?"

"Of course! But, it could be awhile before we can actually talk to each other normally. I have to let it all sink into place first. That way I get used to the idea of Chase liking me."

"Do you like him back?"

"Maybe...he's a great friend, but- I don't know...You know, Gill, you're really easy to talk to. It feels like I can tell you anything, but I won't."

"Why not? You don't trust me?" he asked with a smirk.

"It's not that I don't trust you-"

"You don't trust me."

"Pretty much."

"I've got all day, do you wanna talk about it? You know, just to vent your feelings?"

"Won't you get bored to death?"

"Probably, but it's a chance I'm willing to take." He sat down next to her. "Okay, you may begin. Start from the beginning."

"Well..."

(two hours later...)

"Really?"

"Yep!"

"I had no idea."

"You weren't supposed to."

"Hm...now I know where all my pencils went."

"Hey, it wasn't my idea. It was Luke's." Gill laughed. "Gill, you actually took my mind off of what happened yesterday. Thanks. I think I can really open up to you."

"You're welcome."

"Everything is changing. Chase is changing...you're changing...do you think that's a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Things happen for a reason, Akari. I think it's a good thing."

"I don't like it."

"You don't have to." They smiled at each other. "Oh hey, I think you got a bite." Akari grabbed her fishing rod. She tried reeling it in, but the fish didn't want to give in. "Need a hand?"

"Kind of." Gill placed his hands on hers. "Uh..."

"So, how do we do this?"

"Um, I guess we just reel it in." The fish splashed out of the water. "Did you see that? It was huge!"

"Y-yeah, it was." Akari tugged harder on it and tumbled backwards.

She rubbed her head. "Ow...Gill, what about you? Are you okay?" She looked at him. "H-hey, you okay? Your face is all red."

Gill just stared at her, wide-eyed. "Um...A-Akari? You're sort of- you know..."

"No, what?" He pointed down. She followed his finger. "Oh!" She immediately got off of him. "Uh...hey, look! Um, we caught the fish." The fish flopped around in one place.

"You should probably get it some water, so it won't die."

"Yes, of course. Um...I forgot to get something to hold it..."

"So, what are you gonna do with it now?"

"Release it, I guess."

"You sure? It was pretty hard to catch."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Akari stood up and kicked the fish back into the water. Gill just gave her a weird look. "What? I put it back into the water, didn't I?"

"Yes, but you kicked it. Isn't that a little cruel?"

She waved it off. "I'm sure it didn't mind too much. Hey Gill?"

"What?"

"Shouldn't you be getting back to work?"

"You're not going to get rid of me that easily."

"No, seriously."

"Because..."

"Because what?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't!"

"Fine...you suck the fun out of everything." Akari poked his side. Gill jumped back. "Gill...you're not ticklish, are you?"

"What? O-of course not!" He straightened his tie.

"Really now?" She poked him again. Again as a reaction, he jumped back, almost falling this time. "It looks like you're ticklish."

"Well, I'm not."

"You're lying. I know it." She smiled.

"A-Akari, no. If you do that, I might fall into the river. There's not enough room here." Gill ran off. She darted after him. He was hugging himself in a protective way, shaking his head at her.

Akari caught up with him and pushed him into the earth. She kicked him lightly. "Hey, you okay? Did I push you too hard?"

"Mmftgunnakigu," Gill mumbled.

"What?" Akari lifted his head.

"I said, 'I'm gonna kill you!'" Akari backed away in intimidation. Gill smiled at this and pushed her down. "Akari, are you ticklish?"

"N-no," she lied. She never was good at it. "I'm not ticklish, Gill." He poked her side. A small eep passed her lips.

"So, you're not ticklish, eh?" Akari didn't know why she couldn't run away; it was like Gill's smooth voice had frozen her into one place. The blond started tickling the brunette.

"S-stop iiiit, G-Gill!"

"Or what?"

"I'll kick you!"

"Go right ahead!" He enjoying himself too much to stop.

"I'll kick you really hard, so it hurts!" He didn't say another word. "I'll kill you?"

"That sounds more like a question than a threat. You can't really kill me, can you?"

"I can try." Akari kicked him with a hell lot of force, making Gill get off of her. He slid across the ground until his back hit a tree. "Hey Gill, can you tell me if that hurt?"

"Yes, it hurt! Damn! How can you be so strong? Look at you, you're a stick!" Gill rubbed his back tenderly.

"Here, let me help." Akari began rubbing his back but then flipped him over like a pancake.

"Akari, I'm in pain, and you decide to inflict more pain on me?!"

"Pretty much."

"That hurts, Akari. Right here." Gill pointed at his heart.

Akari was filled with guilt. _'Man, how could I be so childish?!'_ "I'm sorry..." She hugged him. Gill smirked and pushed her down again. "I thought you were hurt!"

"Not really. You think I'm a big softie?" Gill started tickling her side again.

"G-Gill! St-stop it! Rrrright now!" Akari tackled him. Then her tackle became a tickle. She was tickling Gill.

"A-Akari! Sssstop it! St-stop!"

"Fine!" Akari moved off of him, but his hand held her waist. "G-Gill? Could you let go?"

"Why would I wanna do that?" She struggled to get free, but he held her down.

"Gill, seriously, this is getting a little awkward, so I would appreciate it greatly, if you could just-" Gill held her face in his hands.

"If I could just what?"

"If you could just...maybe loosen your grip...or better yet, just let go?"

"What if I don't want to?" He brought their faces closer.

"Then I think you should-" Gill pressed his lips against hers. Akari tried breaking free, but he wouldn't let go. She kicked his shin and broke the kiss. "What were you thinking?"

"I don't know..." he smirked. "But it felt like you were really enjoying it."

"I wasn't enjoying it, I was trying to stop it. I needed air...oxygen...something I need to live."

"Sure, we'll go with that, but I know you liked it." Akari glared at him. "I think we could use a little a practice." He leaned in closer. Akari smacked him across the face and ran home.

"That...was mega weird..." she said to herself when she reached her house. "How could he think I actually enjoyed that?! His...fat, ugly, stupid...soft...warm lips. Gyah, what am I thinking?!" Akari tousled her hair in aggravation. "It was awful! But, it was kind of nice. But, it was disgusting! But, it was sweet. But, it was repulsive! But, it was...captivating. Did I enjoy it?" Akari wiped her mind of all thoughts. "Ugh, of course I didn't enjoy it! If I did...I don't even want to think about it. I don't love him! He's just my older brother, who probably wasn't thinking straight." She held her head. "I don't love him, do I?"

**Is it me or do the chapters I write get worse? Seriously, I'm thinking about rewriting some chapters. Conclusion: Jenny (me) sucks at writing fanfiction, always has.**


	11. I Don't Love Him

**Yeah, just continuing from the previous chapter...yes, the previous chapter that was bad. I think this chapter is bad too.**

"I can't believe I did that!" yelled Gill, "I'm probably the worst person alive! I hurt poor, innocent Akari! She probably hates my guts right now! Now, I'll never win that bet! That means...I'll be stuck with Luna." He shuddered.

Mayor Hamilton skipped past him. Yes, skipped. "Hello Gill, what's wrong? You look like you killed someone."

"No...I kissed a girl."

"Really? That's nice. In fact, that's wonderful! Invite her over to dinner!"

"No, that's horrible! She hates my guts now!" Gill felt frustrated. "Nyeh!" He ran off.

* * *

"Hey Akari, what are you doing?"

"Chase, lower your voice," she whispered. She took a look around to see if anyone was nearby. "Okay, I'll tell you. I'm hiding."

"From what?"

"Not a what, a who."

"From who?"

"From Gill."

"What did he do?"

"Earlier today, I went fishing. Then he came along, we caught a fish, then we had a tickle fight, then he...meh."

"Wait, what did he do?"

"Um, he helped me catch a fish?"

"After that."

"He left."

"Before that."

"He came?"

"No! In the middle!"

"Oh...he sort of..."

"What?"

"Hekissedme."

"Could you repeat that but in a louder tone?"

"He stole my kiss, okay?"

"What?! Wait, your first kiss?"

"Yes."

"That bastard!"

"Chase, what's with the harsh language?"

"I'm sorry, that sentence just ticked me off. Akari, you're my friend, so I wanna help you. I think it's totally unfair that he did that."

"It's not that big of a deal."

"Oh, it is a big deal, Akari. Your first kiss is a very big deal."

"Is it?"

"Well...no, not really, but still. Wait, was it a good kiss?"

"I don't know. How am I supposed to know about this crap?"

"Okay, well describe the way you felt when it happened."

"Okay...well...for one thing, I was shocked...angry...disgusted...confused-"

"Did you like it?"

"I don't know, but-"

"Akari, I think I know the answer to this problem..." He paused for a dramatic effect. "You're in love."

"With who?"

Chase slapped his forehead. "With Gill!"

"But, I hated it!"

"Exactly!"

"What?!"

"You think you hated it, but think about it. Did you really?" Akari took a moment to think. _'I was peacefully fishing near Caramel Falls. I clearly remember the waterfall sounds splashing. It was pretty loud, so I couldn't hear myself think, which I guess was a good thing because I was trying to clear my head. I felt a tug on my fishing pole, but the fish got away...then Gill came. We talked for hours, and somehow we ended up having a tickle fight. Then...I felt his warm breath on my face, and our lips met. How exactly did I feel? Not happy...not sad...but I felt like...like...it was so indescribable. If I said it was breathtaking, that would be an understatement.'_ "Sooo?"

"Oh my god, Chase...I think you're...wrong! Horribly wrong! Gill is my friend, and he's like my older brother."

"Denial." Chase smiled. "Akari, I think it's time we have...the talk. You see-"

"You're not going to talk about the birds and the bees, are you? I'm a girl, not a boy."

"No. I already know you're a girl, so I'm not going to give you that speech. Akari, love is a very confusing thing, and when trying to find an answer to it, just follow your heart, okay?"

"Chase, those are some serious nuggets of wisdom, but I already know it's confusing, and I don't want to care about it. I don't want to fall in love."

"I know you don't want to, Akari, but you can't help it."

"I'm not in love!"

Chase sighed. "Still in denial. I know you care about him."

"What's your proof?"

"It's in your eyes. Akari, just go. Tell him how you feel."

"If I do, will you stop pestering me about this?"

"Yes!"

"Fine!" She stomped off.

_'Where's Akari? I have to apologize to her.'_ Gill ran all around town in search for her. "Akari!"

"What?" He turned around. "Hey Gill. Can we-"

"Akari, can we talk? Just real quick?"

"I was just about to ask you that. Come on." She walked ahead of him.

"Where are we going?"

"To Alan's tree in the Brownie Ranch District."

"Oh...you're not going to tie me up to the tree, are you?"

"No. What gave you that idea?"

"I thought you were mad at me...about what happened today."

"I wanted to forget about that until you just made me remember."

"S-sorry..."

"Whatever...do you want to start?"

"Okay, I just want to say...I'm sorry...for everything. I understand if you never want to see my face again. And, about what I did to you today, I want to say that I wasn't thinking clearly. I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry."

"I forgive you. So, it wasn't on purpose?"

"Nope."

"Okay. Well...Gill, I think I- actually Chase thinks I...never mind."

"No, tell me."

"Chase thinks I'm...in love with you."

"Are you?"

"I would sooner kiss you again, which we all know won't happen."

"Really now?"

"Really. I'm not in love with you, and we both know that. Right?"

"Right. So, you don't love me?"

"Nope." Gill held her chin up and caressed her lips with his. "Still not in love with you."

"You sure?" He leaned in closer.

"N-no! No! No."

"You said no. That means you're not sure."

"I said- oh..."

"Yeah. So, how about now?"

"Just because you kiss me again doesn't mean I'll fall in love with you."

"Really?"

"...Maybe." Gill placed his chin on her head and wrapped his arms around her waist. Akari was too deep in thought to notice. _'Hm...If I don't like Gill...then why do I feel this way when he's around? Weird...'_ "Hey Gill, I- What are you doing?"

"Huh? Oh!" He let go. "What were you saying?"

"I think I got it figured it out."

"So, are you in love with me?"

"Maybe."

"But, you just said you got it figured out."

"Yeah, and that's all I currently have figured out."

She smiled and started walking away. "Akari, I have to know!"

"Know what?"

"I don't know if I can go on without knowing!"

"Knowing what?"

"Akari, are you dense?!" She just stared. "I want to know if you like me!"

"Why?"

Gill took a moment to think carefully. "Because...I like you, Akari...a whole lot. Do you like me?"

"...Gill, I-"

"Do you wanna...um...you know? Maybe-"

"Go out on a date?"

"Yeah, that...that word."

"Fine...tomorrow night, six o' clock. See you then." She ran off. "Are you coming along?"

"Actually, I'll catch up with you. I'm gonna hang back here for awhile. I need some time alone..."

"'K, then."

When he was sure she was gone, he sat down. "Man, Gill. Why did you have to lie to her? You're such an idiot..."

**Ooh...Gill's a liar. I think he should get a detention. No, seriously. But, he's not a student, and there's not even a school on Waffle Island.**


	12. Secrets and Games

**Edit: This story isn't over yet. Sorry, I made it sound like it was. I'm just taking a minor break from it, so yeah. I gots writer's block again, so I decided to start a new story just for the heck of it. This new story is completely different. Also, I start school tomorrow.**

**You guys are too nice. Really, you guys are. Whenever I write new chapters, you guys review them. Then I feel better even though I know the chapters suck. You know what shocks me? That this fanfic actually has readers...that makes me happy. Thank you all for actually taking some time out of your lives to read this crappy fanfic, and thanks for the support. I appreciate it, and now I present you with yet another badly written chapter. I made this one extra long just for you guys.**

"Luna."

"Oh, hey Gilly! What's up? Are you giving up?"

"No. Akari loves me."

"Um, Gill?"

"I'm not done talking. She loves me, so I won the bet."

"Gill, I really think you should-"

"I know I finished really early. The season's not even close to being over yet, and-"

"Is that why you wanted to know?"

"A-Akari! I didn't know you were there."

Akari laughed. "Heh, yeah, that was a good one. Talking to me, becoming my friend, tricking me into thinking you actually liked me...it was all to win a bet. I should have known...I actually fell for you; I must look like a fool..." She smiled. "Congratulations, Gill. You won your bet." She took a few steps back. "Bye." And, she was gone.

"Gill, I was going to tell you Akari was there, but you kept going on and on about how you won. You won the bet, Gill, but you lost Akari."

"You're right."

"Gill, I have a question. Did you like her?"

"No...I love her, but she really hates me now. I lied to her and tricked her."

"You never know what you got 'til it's gone. Well, good luck with that problem of yours." The little girl (really an adult) skipped merrily away.

_'What do I do now?'_ thought Gill, _'I won the bet, and Luna's off my back. But, I lost one of my best friends. Akari hates me now, I don't stand a chance with her...But, maybe I can explain everything to her. That way we can be friends again.'_ There was a loud clap of thunder. _'I gotta find her quick before it rains.'_

_---_

"Akari!" Gill walked all over the island in search for the girl, but still no luck. "Akari! Akari, where are you? It's raining! Akari!" The ground under him was soft and muddy. He slipped and fell face first into the wet dirt. "Dammit!" He got up slowly, trying not to fall back down. "Where is she?"

Gill wandered around the aimlessly, with all hope gone. He soon found himself at Caramel Falls. "Gill?" He heard that familiar voice and turned around, but no one was behind him.

"Akari?"

"I'm right here..."

"Where are you?"

"Right here!"

"Akari, that's not a good enough description! Where are you?"

"Look up!" Gill did as he was told. Akari was sitting up on the edge of a cliff at the top of the waterfall.

"Akari, what are you doing up there? It's raining, and it's dangerous up there!"

"Since when did you care about me?"

"Since we became friends! Now get down here!"

"Why don't you just get up here?" she asked with completely no emotion.

"How?"

"Climb. It's not hard."

Gill stared at the cliff. It was rocky and hazardous-looking. "Climb that?" Gill turned white; like the life was drained right out of him.

"So, are you coming or not? I'm not forcing you." Gill gulped and began. He was only two feet in the air, but he was already trembling. "You know, you don't have to do this. I'm perfectly fine with you just leaving me here alone."

"N-n-no, I'm coming, Akari." He stayed there in that one place.

"Gill, you're not afraid of heights, are you?"

"I think I am."

He was about to back out, but then- "Then just stop climbing. Go back down and leave me alone."

"I'm not leaving you here! I'm gonna climb this stupid cliff, and you're going to go down, where your feet will touch the ground!"

"Maybe I don't want my feet touching the ground." Akari began kicking her legs as they just hung off the edge. "Gill, if you're afraid of heights, just stop while you can. Give up!"

"No!"

"It may be awhile 'til you get up here. I just might end up going back down by myself before you get up here, so just go!" There was another clap of thunder.

"Akari, no! Did you not hear the thunder? Thunder means there is sure to be lightning coming. Being up there, is dangerous, especially during a lightning storm!"

"I'll be fine! Just go! Leave me alone!" She saw his fingers clinging to the side of the cliff. He tried bringing himself up but couldn't.

"A-Akari? I know this looks pathetic, but...could you give me a hand?" She began clapping her hands. "Not that! Help me out! I'm gonna slip!"

She sighed and grabbed his hands. "Fine."

"You're not going to let go, are you?"

"I'm mad at you, I'm not evil."

Gill started gasping for air. "That was a very strenuous climb." He scooted over to next to her, and she pushed him away. "Akari, I'm-"

"Happy?"

"No, I'm not happy. I lied to you...and I tricked you. I'm-"

"Sorry. I get it. Look, we can still be friends, so don't worry too much."

"I'm not asking to be friends. I'm asking for a second chance."

"You're lying."

"Would I be lying if I told you I loved you?"

"Yes."

"Akari, I ran all over the island, just to find you. I traveled through rain and mud. I slipped and fell into a puddle of it. See? I'm a mess, and you're telling me I'm lying?"

Akari laughed. She wiped some mud off of his face. "Yeah, you are a mess...but you're still cute."

"Really?"

"No."

"I can understand. I hurt you, so you have the right to be furious with me."

"So, do you wanna explain to me what happened? Start from the beginning."

"Okay, you know Luna, right?"

"Yeah, I know her."

"She has this crush on me. We were friends when we were kids, but...Anyways, we made this bet. If I won, she would leave me alone."

"So, that's why..."

"Yeah, but it was still wrong to do that to you. Akari, you became my friend because of this bet, so sometimes I think making that bet was a good thing. Akari, about those times I kissed you, I didn't know why I did it. And, when we were under Alan's tree, and I told you I liked you, that was a lie. But, then I thought about it last night, and that's when I realized I had feelings for you. I don't like you, I love you. Akari...I can't stop thinking about you...I love you, Akari....It feels so weird to say that."

"You're not saying that because of another bet I don't know about, are you?"

"No. So...we're okay?"

"No."

"Oh...I see, but we're still friends, ri-" Akari placed her lips on his. "A-Akari?"

"Bleh...you have mud on your mouth." Akari rubbed her tongue, trying to clean her taste buds.

"I did tell you I fell into a puddle of it."

"I like puddles!"

"Yeah, but not puddles of wet dirt." Akari took a napkin out of her pocket and wiped his face clean of all mud. "You missed a spot."

"How do you know? You can't see your face."

Gill poked her cheek, leaving some mud on her face. "Who said it was my face?"

"Very mature, Mr. Hamilton."

"Hey, Akari, I don't know about you, but I don't want to get struck by lightning, so I think we should probably get down now before we do."

"Yeah, okay." She stood up but went back down. "Uh...the wind is a little strong." She stood up again, and the wind pushed her off.

"Akari!" Gill extended his hand for her to reach. He wanted to catch her, but he was deathly afraid of heights. So, he sucked it up and leaped out into the air.

He held her closely. "Gill, are you crazy?"

"If wanting to save you is crazy, then I guess I'm insane!" The two landed in the river with a splash. Akari came out first trying to get some air. "Gill! Gill, are you okay?"

He popped up. "Yeah, I'm fine. You?"

"Fine. That was..."

"That was...frightening."

"That was awesome! I felt this amazing adrenaline rush! I wanna do it again! It was like a roller coaster ride!"

"A-Akari, I'm not a big fan of roller coasters."

"Oh...okay then." She got out of the water, and Gill followed. They were dripping wet from head to toe. "You know, it's a good thing it's raining. If it wasn't, people would probably be wondering why we're wet."

Gill looked down at himself. "It's official; my clothes are ruined."

"You're so prissy! Big deal, at least the water washed off all the mud."

"Yeah, but now it's ripping apart."

"Then I'll buy you a new outfit! Six if it'll shut you up!"

"Six new outfits won't 'shut me up'...but a new outfit and a kiss will."

Akari sneezed. "No. I'm going home before I get sick."

"I think you already are."

"Then I guess it can't get any worse." Akari ran away.

"Akari, don't just leave me there!" Gill said following behind.

"Why?"

"Because we still have that date tonight!"

"Why?"

"Because you promised!"

"I did no such thing!"

"Well, you decided it would be tonight!"

"When?"

"Six."

"No, when did I decide that?"

"Yesterday...under Alan's tree."

"Hm...nope, I don't remember!" Akari said teasingly.

"What do you mean, you don't remember?"

"Well, if I don't remember, that means I forgot it."

"I know that much, but-"

"Then why did you ask such a silly question?"

"Never mind, but you still did."

"Did what?"

"You decided what time our date would be, and I agreed!"

"Hm, really? I don't seem to recall such a ridiculous matter!" she said in a sarcastic tone, "Are you sure?"

"About as sure as Luke knows how to count to twenty!"

"Luke can count to twenty? I thought he could only count to ten."

"Akari, please. Just wait for me to catch up with you!"

"Not in this lifetime!" She smirked and ran faster. "You're too slow! Pick up the pace, Gill!" She dashed through the inn doors. "Hi Chase!" She smiled. "Chase, let's play a quick game! I like to call it, the "Annoy Gill until he eventually loses his temper yells at us" game! Sound fun?"

"Yeah, okay!"

"Akari, why are you so fast?" Gill came in panting.

"Because you're a prettyboy with the speed of a snail."

"Yeah, and you're a nerd too!" Chase added in.

"Prettyboy? Nerd?"

"What? Are you deaf too?" Akari knocked on his skull. "That's what we said. Do you not know the definitions to those words?"

"Akari, do you think he has-" Chase went up to her ear. "The Gill?" he whispered.

"Chase, I think your theory may be true. Look at him. Platinum blond hair...piercing blue eyes...a frown on his face, high intelligence, a love for books and writing, formal clothing, very slow at running. He has all the symptoms!"

Chase grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back behind the counter with him. "Don't get too close, Akari." He snickered. "You might catch it."

"Catch what?! I'm not sick!"

"Yes, you are! You have the Gill!" said Akari.

"The Gill?"

"Yeah, didn't you hear me list all the symptoms?"

"I don't have a disease! Please stop this! You two are acting like children!"

"We're not children," said Chase.

"Yeah, at least our fathers don't buy our clothing."

"We go out and buy our own like the mature adults we are."

"First of all, you two are not mature; you're the opposite! You people are immature, that's what you are! And second, my father does not buy my clothing!"

"Oh..." said Akari, "Does he dress you?"

Chase burst out laughing. He put his arm around her shoulder. "Heh, good one."

"Agh, what's wrong with you two?!"

"Chase, do you have any orange juice?"

"Yeah, I'll get you a glass."

"In all my life, I have never seen such ignorance!"

"No pulp."

"Sure, okay."

"Are you two even listening to me?"

"Chase, did you hear something?"

"Yeah, it sounded kind of annoying."

"Very bothersome."

"I can hear you!"

"Chase, where do you think Gill went?"

"Probably got fed up with us and ran off. He probably went home."

"I'm right here! Are you two blind now?"

"There's that stupid noise again," complained Akari.

"Stupid? That stupid noise happens to be my voice!"

"Is it a fly?" asked Chase, "'Cause if it is, I can go get a flyswatter."

"No, it doesn't sound like a fly. It sounds like a bad-tempered Town Hall Administrator."

"Good, I have a swatter for that too!"

"Do you now?"

"Yes, I'll go get it right now. Here it is!"

"Looks like an ordinary flyswatter."

"It looks like it, but it can do so much more."

"Like what? Will you please demonstrate?"

"But of course!" Chase walked over to Gill and started slapping him with it. "See? Do you still hear the annoying noise?"

"Chase, you ignorant child! You are an idiot, and you-"

"Actually, it sounds like it got louder. Maybe you should try again, and see if it'll shut up."

"Good thinking!" Chase smacked him across the face with it. "It seems to have quieted down. No need to worry about it anymore!"

Gill stood up and glared down at Chase; it looked like he rose from the fire of hell. He grabbed the Town Hall Administrator swatter out of his hands and snapped it like a twig.

"Chase, you've angered the Town Hall Administrator. Quick, get behind the counter with me before he murders you!" Chase vaulted over the counter.

"You two...I have had enough! I don't even know what to say about you two!"

"Say that we're super special awesome!" said Akari.

"Super special awesome?" asked Chase.

"Yeah, it's fun, say it five times fast."

"It five times fast."

"No, say super special awesome, but say it five times and really quickly."

"Super special awesome, super special awesome, super special awesome, spuper speshall ah-"

"It's hard, isn't it? Try it again."

"Akari, I don't think we should be playing games right now. The Town Hall Administrator looks really mad at us."

"Don't worry too much about him, Chase. He just wants to kill us, that's all!"

"How can you say that without feeling some fear?"

"Because you overlooked something. He is a wimp."

"I have ears, you know!" yelled the aggravated Town Hall Administrator.

"And apparently, he has ears," she added.

"Akari, did you hear the way he snapped that Town Hall Administrator swatter? It made a CRACK sound. It even hurts to hear it!"

"I still don't think he'll kill us. He'll probably just yell."

"What's wrong with you two?!"

"Like that!"

"First, you call me names, then you say I have this disease that's not even real, then you make fun of me some more, then you ignore me completely, then you refer to me as some sort of creature!...And then, you make fun of me again!"

"Chase, we did it! We annoyed Gill up to the point where he yells at us! And, not his normal yelling, his extremely loud yelling."

"W-wait, what do you mean by that?" asked Gill.

"We were playing a game Akari made."

"You mean all of that was part of a game?!"

"Yes, a game. And, a very fun game it was," said Akari.

"Sooo...you don't think I'm as slow as a snail?"

"Uh...sure? Yeah, sure! Of course!"

"You're not saying that to make me feel better, are you?"

"Uh...sure?"

"And, I'm not a nerd, am I?"

"Now that one, I cannot lie about."

"So, I am a nerd?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

Gill's face twitched. "Fine. Okay then. I'll be the mature one here. I will ignore that small comment."

"Wanna play another game?" asked Akari.

"No." He got up to leave.

"Aww...fine, I'll play with Chase."

Gill turned around. "Fine, one quick game."

"I think we should play Rich Man, Poor Man!"

"There's three of us," Gill pointed out.

"Fine, then we'll play Speed."

"That's for two people."

"Exactly, you go home while I play with Chase!"

"No, pick a game for three!"

"Gill, everyone knows that there are not many games for three people. Usually, it's two, four, or some other number."

"Well, then play Speed with me!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm- uh..." (Chase doesn't know Gill likes Akari.) "Um...never mind."

"Look, if it makes you feel any better, I'll play one round with you. It's not like you wanted to play in the first place anyways."

"How about a different game?" suggested Chase, trying to make peace between the two. "Like...a board game?"

"A board game?" asked Gill.

"Good idea, Chase!" They smiled at each other. "How about the Game of Life?"

"Where did you get that game board?"

"As a ninja, Gill, I shall never reveal that ninja secret."

"She got it from under the table," said Chase.

"Why was it there-"

"Don't question it!" yelled Chase, "Anyways, who will start?"

"Me!" Akari raised her hand.

"Why you?" asked Gill.

"Is anyone objecting?"

"No, I'm fine," said Chase.

"See, Gill? Why can't you be like Chase?" Akari span the colorful spinner.

"So, what rules will we be using this time, Akari?"

"That is a good question, Chase. Let's use rule set number one."

"That one's my favorite!"

"Me too! Okay, six. One, two, three...six! Oh, yeah! We gotta pick our own Career path!" She shuffled the deck of cards and handed each player a card.

"Wait, don't we get to pick our career path?"

"Gill, I said we're playing this game according to rule set number one! You don't get to choose, you get a random one!"

"So, we can't go to College?"

"Nope! Chase, what did you get?"

"I'm a ninja samurai!"

"Sweet! I'm a ninja!"

"What kind? Assassin or urban?"

"Neither." She paused for dramatic effect. "Spy!"

"Oh cool! What did you get, Gill?"

"Librarian."

"Hah!" said Akari, "I don't think anyone will go to the library. We'll be too busy being ninjas!"

"What kind of jobs are these? You're a ninja, and you're a ninja!"

"Gill, didn't you know? Rule set number one are the ninja rules."

"Since when?"

"Since we got the Ninja Game of Life, see?" Akari showed him the box.

"Then how come I'm not a ninja librarian or something?"

"Because ninja skills would be a waste on you."

"That isn't fair! If everyone gets to have ninja skills, I should have them too."

"Do you have a problem with this?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"Then please send in your complaint to the complaint department. It's conveniently located in the building of I couldn't care less. Moving right along..."

"My turn!" Chase span the spinner. "Yes! Eight! Okay, your turn, Gill."

He span it. "Nine. Buy a home? I don't have enough money to buy a home."

"Borrow money from the ninja bank," said Akari.

He kept moving his piece. "Return to school. I don't have the money for that either."

"Borrow money from-"

"The ninja bank, I get it! Buy a better house. What?! I give up! I officially hate this game! At this rate, I won't make any money! I quit!"

"Man, who knew Gill was such a sore loser?"

"Not me," said Chase, "You know Gill, we had to borrow money from the bank too."

"Yep! You weren't paying attention. Probably because unlike you, we don't read the orange spaces out loud," said Akari.

"I still don't wanna play."

"Fine, we'll stop." She started putting everything away in its box.

"Here, let me help, Akari," said Chase, "If you don't want to play the Ninja Game of Life, Gill, what do you want to play?"

"I don't want to play any more games."

"Okay, bye Gill!"

"Akari, I'm not leaving!"

"I know. I'm leaving."

"See ya, Akari!" Chase waved.

"Bye Chase!"

She skipped out through the doors.

"Akari, wait!" Gill ran after her.

"What is it now?"

"W-what about our date?"

She sighed. "It's 2:30, so that's three and a half hours until six."

"Okay, I'll see you then."

"If you're lucky."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

**Akari has gotten really mature- well, not mature but smarter over the past few chapters. I've noticed. I've been thinking about this over the past few days...how long will this story be? I still have no clue. I also want to start a new story soon, but I currently have no ideas for it. 'K, bye! Thanks for reading!**

**-Jenny (me)**


	13. I Don't Know, Potato?

**Took a while to write this. School has just begun and I already have so many projects to do, and man! The Algebra 2 books are so freakin' heavy! They're huge, I hate them. Anyways, enough about me, (no one has to care about me) here's the story.**

**Edit: About the chapter title...yeah, heh heh. About that, it's very random. Allow me to explain. I have this assignment notebook and I turned to this page (it's the first page actually) where you fill out all your information like your name and stuff. I decided to fill out it like this.**

**Name: Jennifer (Jenny, 'cuz I like Jenny better)**

**Address: This part is for stalker people! (random smiley face)**

**Phone number: some numbers I don't care for**

**City: Some random place like Potato Land**

**State/Province: I don't know...Potato?**

**Homeroom teacher: ...**

**That's exactly how I filled it out. It's random, I know, but I didn't feel like taking it seriously. Then when I had to think of a chapter title, I couldn't think of one. I was FAKE hyperventilating. I was like, "Oh my God, another test? I don't know the answer to this question! Ahhh!" So I randomly typed in _I don't know, potato?_ End of story.**

"Gill, you don't mind getting the door, do you? Please?"

"Yes, Father, I'm coming." Gill walked downstairs, straightening his tie for about the gazillionth time. He finally changed out of those filthy clothes. "Akari, owes me a new outfit," he muttered. "Why couldn't you get it?"

"I'm busy...doing...mayor things."

Gill sighed. "Pfft, mayor things."

"Will you please get the door? That doorbell is starting to get a bit annoying. How long has it been? Five minutes?"

"That person has been standing out there for five minutes?!" _'Honestly, is he that lazy? Who's the poor sucker waiting out there?'_

"I think so...maybe longer...please just get it?"

"Fine." He opened the door, revealing light, helping Gill identify the person. "Oh! H-hey Aka- um...Akari?" Her finger was still on the doorbell, not releasing it. "Akari, you can let go now. I answered the door, you don't have to hold it."

She stared blankly at him. Apparently, the sound of the doorbell was affecting her hearing (What Akari hears: Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzt). After four minutes of nonstop bzzting and buzzing, she slowly removed her finger off the doorbell. She smiled at him, still not saying anything.

He sighed. "Hello Akari," he said in a dull monotone.

"Hey Gill! What took so long for you to answer the door? I've been waiting out there for..." She started counting with her fingers. "One, two, three, nine, six, twenty...fourteen minutes."

He gave her a strange look. "Uh...sorry?"

"You should be. But then you finally answered the door, so I waited for you to say something smart or important. Something like..." Akari pouted and deepened her voice, "Akari, there is no opinion, however absurd, which men will not readily embrace as soon as they can be brought to the conviction that it is generally adopted. They are like the sheep in your barn following the bellwether just as he leads them. They would sooner die than think." **[A/N: A bellwether is a male sheep that leads the flock, just so you know.]**

Gill stared at her, eyes wide and mouth gaping. "Akari...did you even understand a word you just said?"

"Almost every word!" she said with a grin, "Now c'mon, lets' go!" She pulled on his arm.

"What? Go where?"

"We still have that date."

"Oh...so now you remember?"

"I was only kidding. I swear, you cannot take a joke."

"Whatever...but I'm not ready."

"What do you mean? You're wearing your fancy clothes!" She pointed at his attire.

"Yes, but these are the same clothes I wear everyday. This is my fall/winter outfit."

"You wear that outfit everyday?" There was a look of shock and disgust on her face.

"No, not this one everyday. I just have a lot of the same clothes."

"You mean half of your closet is filled with a whole bunch of outfits identical to that one?"

"Yes."

"Then you have nothing else to wear. Let's go." She pulled on his arm again but with more force, almost causing herself to lose balance.

"N-no, let me change into something else."

"Why didn't you get ready sooner?"

"Because it's not even six yet. It's five thirty, why are you here so early? Actually, you shouldn't have come at all."

"God, make up your mind! You wanted to go, now you don't?"

"I'm not saying that. I mean...isn't it the boy who goes to the girl's house?"

"You are a girl!"

"I'm a boy!" he yelled into her face.

"Are you sure?" Akari asked in a perverted tone.

"Y-yes! Trust me!"

"Okay then!"

"Just wait right here."

"Nah, I'm going home," she said turning the other way.

"No!" Gill dragged her inside. "Just wait for about...3 minutes. Think you can manage?"

"Nope." She didn't even take any time to think about it.

"Just be patient. Patience is a virtue after all."

"You always say that," Akari said sounding like a child. Gill ignored her comment and walked upstairs.

(about 3 minutes later...)

"Oh, look at this one!" Mayor Hamilton said pointing.

Akari started laughing. "Heh, cute!" she said pointing at it as well.

"Okay Akari, I'm ready," Gill said coming downstairs, "What are you doing?"

"Looking at your baby pictures," she answered, covering her mouth to prevent any more laughter, especially in front of Gill.

"What?!"

"Akari, look at this one!" Mayor Hamilton pointed to another picture of his son.

Akari couldn't take it anymore. She fell backwards and laughed her head off. "G-Gill! Heh, nice butt!"

Gill's face turned as red as a tomato. "F-Father! That's enough!" He grabbed the album and slammed it closed.

"Oh, that's okay!" said Mayor Hamilton, "Because I got another one right here!"

Akari stifled her laughs. "I-I'm s-sorry, Gill. It's just too funny and adorable!"

"Adorable?"

"I'm not surprised," said Mayor Hamilton, "Gill had the cutest wittle bottom!"

Akari nearly died laughing. "Okay, I will give you 5000 G for one picture of Gill's butt."

"W-why?!" asked Gill.

"One word. Blackmail."

"No. Now let's go." He helped her up and pulled her arm.

"What? But, I'm not done looking."

"Yes, you are. There's nothing to see."

"Oh, you two are leaving? Why don't you stay and have dinner here? Then we can look at Gilly's baby pictures again."

"No!" yelled Gill.

"Okay, you go on your date." He chuckled. "Don't come back until you bring me grandchildren!"

"Father, stop making jokes!" He pushed Akari out the door. She was still smiling as always. "Um...he can be really annoying sometimes."

"Nah, it's okay. It was quite enjoyable. Very hilarious, quite the show," she said, nodding, "Hey, I'll race you there!" She ran off, leaving him at his doorstep.

"W-wait! Shouldn't we walk together?" he asked following her, "Akari, stop running!"

"Fine, I'll stop." She paused for five seconds and started skipping away.

Gill sighed and jogged toward her. When he was by her side, she walked farther ahead of him. She refused to walk at a steady pace, so she ended up rushing forward, never walking beside him. Each time, he would run or jog to keep up with her, that way they were side by side. "Akari, could please stop?"

"Stop what? I stopped running, now you want me to stop walking? What do you want me to do? Besides, how else are gonna get there? Teleporting?"

"No, it's just that...I was kind of hoping we could...you know, walk together?"

"We are walking together."

"No, I meant like next to each other."

"We are next to each other."

"No, you're in front of me. I'm behind you, that's not next to each other."

"Same thing."

"No, it's not."

"You make it sound like it's such a big deal."

"Because it is."

"No, it's not. Look, if it makes you feel any better, I'll walk with you, but don't expect me to stay with you for long. It's hard for me to stay in one place." She stared up at the night sky, enjoying its eternal beauty. Gill looked at her, wanting their eyes to meet. "What?"

He snapped out of the trance. Gill turned away from her, hiding his face. "Um, n-nothing. It's just...uh, we're here."

Akari cocked her head to the side. "Here?"

"Why? Is something wrong with it?"

"No." Gill opened the door, allowing her to enter first. "No, no, after you."

"Ladies first."

"Okay then." She kicked his butt, and he fell forward into the building. Gill glared at her. "Hey, you said ladies first."

"Hey Akari," said Chase, "Table for one? Oh hey, Gill. What are you doing here?" The chef took a moment to understand the situation. "Ohhh...I see." He smirked. "Table for two?" Chase nudged Gill's elbow. "Who would've thought the workaholic of Waffle Town could get a date?"

"Not another word," he whispered back.

"Well, right this way." He led them to their table. "Hello, my name is Chase, and I shall be your server this evening."

"Chase, we know your name," said Akari.

"Sorry, just trying to fit the mood," he replied defensively, "So, what will you have?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Tomato risotto."

"Any drinks?" asked Chase politely.

"No."

"Tomato juice."

"Thank you, I will be right back with your orders- er well, your order," he said pointing at Gill, "You sure you don't want anything?"

"No, I'm good," answered Akari. She began rocking back and forth in her chair and peered through the window. Gill had his eyes set on Akari. "You're looking at me again. Your stare feels kind of uncomfortable and unnerving." She didn't even have to look at him to know his gaze was on her.

"Sorry."

Akari shuffled her feet across the floor absentmindedly. She stared down at them. "Sooo...we're just going to hang out here? That's all?"

"Um, is there something you would like to do?"

"Not really, just asking...sooo...this is it."

"Yep."

"Just talking here."

"Yeah."

"Cholesterol."

"...What?"

"Just saying the first word that came into mind."

"Ohhhkay?"

Chase passed by and placed Gill's order in front of him. "So, our date is mainly just you eating dinner, and me watching you consume your meal."

"Uh..."

"Gill, no offense, but this date is about as fun as crap," she said dully.

"I'm sorry. Here, we'll go do something better. I thought we could eat dinner, but I didn't know you wouldn't be hungry. C'mon, let's go."

"But you want to eat, don't you? I'll wait, but now you owe me." She stood up and sauntered into the kitchen. "Hey Chase."

"Akari! Shouldn't you be on your date?"

"I'm not gonna watch him eat food."

"Yeah...you're a great girlfriend," he said in his oh-so-sarcastic tone.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Girlfriend? That's moving kind of fast, don't you think?"

"So, you're not his girlfriend?"

"...I don't know. I doubt he even knows what day is coming up."

"Ooh, ooh, I know! Pick me, teacher, pick me!" Chase jumped up and down, raising his hand as if he were an elementary schooler.

"Chase?"

"Your birthday is coming up!"

"Well of course you would know. You're my best friend, how could you not know?"

"I'll tell him your birthday is coming up."

"No, I don't want you telling him. Birthdays aren't that great anyways; I don't think they're that special. You're another year older, big whoop."

"What if I drop subtle hints, so he finds out it's your birthday?"

"Subtle?"

"Yes."

"Hm...well then maybe he won't figure it out, so...fine. They have to be subtle."

"Subtle, right, subtle..." Chase just gave her a goofy grin. "Hey Gill, Akari's bir-" Akari covered his mouth.

"Subtle?"

"Are you implying that I'm not subtle?"

"You're about as subtle as a sledgehammer."

"Is that good?"

"Yeah...sure..." she said imitating his sarcasm. A hand was placed on her shoulder. Now Akari didn't have the fastest reflexes, so she didn't notice.

"Um, A-Akari?"

"Ahhh!" she shouted, "Oh...what?"

"Are you ready to go?"

"Go where?"

"Anywhere you want to."

Chase elbowed him lightly. "Hey Gill, big day coming up, huh?"

"What?" he asked in confusion, "I'm sorry, but I don't understand."

"Oh, you will soon." Gill furrowed his brow.

"Ignore him," Akari said, taking his hand, "Bye Chase!" she waved to him with her free hand.

"See ya!"

"Akari, what did Chase mean by 'big day'?"

"Nothing important. Just a stupid Chase thing. You know him and his sarcastic remarks and whatnot."

"Yeah, so where do you wanna go?"

"Nowhere in particular. Let's just...walk...or something." She started leading the way, and Gill obediently followed (Oh my God, like a doggy!).

"Akari, I'm sorry if this date was totally horrible, but can we make it better?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'll try to make it better, I promise. I'll try, okay? Now what do you really want to do?"

"Well, it's not like we can really do anything at the moment. We can't play a game or something, we can only...walk. I bet there are others, but there's nothing else I want to do."

They ended up on the beach. Akari plopped herself down onto the cold sand; Gill did the same. She started running her fingers through the sand, drawing pictures and scribbling words. She began writing some letters. A-K-A-R-I. Gill stared at them, trying to read them in the dim moonlight. He took his index finger and wrote his name under hers. Then, starting from the bottom, he slowly formed a heart around their names. Akari simply smiled and drew some random smiley face nearby.

Gill chuckled. "What's with the smiley face?"

"I know, it's pretty random, but it's because I felt like it...I felt happy." She brought her fingers up to his face and forced a smile on his face. "Happy moment." Gill laced his fingers with hers and smirked. "Do you always wear that smug smirk of yours?"

"It's a habit of mine. You're just going to have to deal with it."

She tried to copy his smirk but gave up, so instead she just kissed his cheek. "I guess I will."

**It was so hard to write this. The more I look at this story, the more I hate it, but I learn to deal with it. I started it, so I'm ending it. But, I'm not saying this is the end yet. I guess I could end it here, but I won't. I think I have a few more ideas that I want to use before ending it, so yeah. You're gonna have to wait again for another chapter.**


	14. A Special Day

**Yay! I updated! You know, I almost didn't update this week (I try to update every week at least once), but then I figured "Why the hell not? Let's not do my homework. Let's procrastinate and update my stories!" So yeah, here it is...**

Akari sat at Gill's desk, playing with anything she could get her hands on. She was like some sort of toddler or cat, curious of her surrounding world. Currently, she was playing with a whole bunch of paper clips linking them together, one by one. Then Akari began to sing quietly to herself.

"Akari, do you mind? You interrupting my train of thought."

"Sorry Gill, I'm just happy."

"Oh, okay then-"

"Aren't you gonna ask why I'm happy?"

"No."

"Oh...okay...I'm gonna go see Chase then-"

"Why are you happy?" he asked in an almost annoyed tone.

"Gill, you're not jealous of Chase, are you?" she asked teasingly.

"What?! Pfft, of course not..." There was short silence between them that was easily broken. "I-is it that obvious?"

Akari sat back down next to him. She patted his head playfully. "It's okay, Gilly. You don't have to be jealous of Chase. He's just...um...Chase-"

"Are you going to tell me why you're happy or not?"

"I wanna tell you, but I don't..."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm sorry...just think about it...'kay?" She stood up from her seat. "I'll see you later, okay?" She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and left. "Bye Gill!"

_'Think about it? Think about what? She never told me what to think about. Sometimes she is so illogical. Why did I have to fall in love with an idiot?'_ Only one person knew everything and anything about Akari...sort of...it's exaggeration. "Chase..." Gill looked around, left to right. Elli was sitting quietly, reading a book. There weren't any customers, so he figured he could take a short, brief break. "Elli, I'm gonna take a break. I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Okay Gill! You could use one. You're too uptight." She smiled and giggled to herself.

"Ignoring that comment..."

---

"Hey Chase?"

"Oh hey Gill. You know funny thing just happened. Akari came by awhile ago, and we were just talking about you."

_'They were talking about me?'_ "Um, anyways, is there something...something I should know about Akari?"

"I don't know...what do you mean by something?"

"I don't know...anything important."

"Well...she's a girl..."

"I know that much."

"Uh...she likes you...and um..."

"Do you know why she's happy today?"

"Why she's happy? Of course I-" Then it just occurred to him.

*mini flashback*

"Chase!"

"Akari! Hey, did you get my-"

"Gift? Of course! I loved it! Thank you."

"So, does Gill know?"

"Know what?"

"Know about...you know...us..."

"Oh yeah...um...no, he doesn't."

"Are you gonna tell him?"

"No. I think he should find out himself. He should know."

"Yeah, you'd think after all this time he WOULD know."

"You won't tell him, will you?"

"Sure."

"Pinky swear?" She held out her pinky (the one with the ribbon tied to it, remember it?).

"...Pinky swear."

*end of flashback*

"...Um...n-never mind."

"Oh come on, Chase. You gotta tell me, I have to know immediately. Right now. As soon as possible."

"Sorry...she wants you to find out on your own..."

"On my own? Find what out?"

"...I'll tell you one thing. It's important."

"Important? Chase, that's a bit too vague."

"Sorry, that's all I can say." Gill left the Sundae Inn, still clueless. "Okay, Gill, maybe something she said can help you out. Let's see..."

_"Gill, guess what?"_

_"What, Akari?"_

_"Okay, I'm only gonna say this once, so listen well. In a week, Chase and I are gonna-"_

"Dammit! Why didn't I listen to her? It sure would have helped me out right now...Maybe something she did?"

_"Gill, what do you like getting as presents?"_

_"I don't know. It doesn't really matter to me."_

_"Oh...okay. Here you go!" Then she smiled at me and gave me a lavender flower. Wait, how did she know I liked those kind of flowers?_

"Okay, that didn't help much either...What could it possibly be?"

"Gill, you okay? You look troubled." Gill looked up to see only a concerned little girl.

"Luna?"

"Gill...talk. Tell me what's wrong...Is it about Akari?"

"What are you? Some sort of psychic?"

"No. Just smart. Besides, she's a girl. I'm a girl. We're both girls. Get the picture?"

"I see. Okay, she seemed to be really happy about something, but I didn't know why. I asked her, but she told me to just think about it. Then I went to Chase, he told me I have to find it out on my own, but I don't even know what IT is."

"Well..."

"Well what?"

"Maybe I should just tell you, but I don't want Akari getting mad at me if I do."

"Please tell me. Please. If she finds out, you can blame it on me. I just want to know."

"Okay...today...it's her birthday."

"...That's it? That's what was so important?" _'I should have just come to her earlier. That way I wouldn't have had to go through all that.'_

"Gill, it's her birthday. Akari's birthday to be exact. You should do something special for her."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Something nice. Something romantic. She's a nice person, so I'm sure whatever you do she'll love it. It's better than not doing anything because then she'll think you don't know it's her birthday."

"Okay...do you mind helping? You can help me, so I don't give her anything stupid."

"Like an encyclopedia set?"

"Hey, encyclopedias provide knowledge. It's a good, practical gift."

"No, it's not. Nobody wants an encyclopedia set for their birthday. You definitely need help." She took his hand. "Come on. Follow me."

---

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Gill asked, with oh-so-much hope (that's sarcasm if you didn't know).

"Of course! It HAS to work; I helped, didn't I? This is gonna be good."

"I don't know..." he said doubtfully.

"Oh come on. You look great. Now gather all the courage you need and get out there!"

"But...we're already outside."

"Technicalities. You know what I mean. Good luck!" Luna ran off giggling. "He's gonna need it..."

"Come on, Gill...Luna said you look fine. You're gonna be okay. This isn't new to you." Actually, this was new to him. When they went out on a date, Akari went to his house, not the other way around. "Gill, it's so simple! Just knock on the friggin' door!...Aw man, now I'm yelling at myself..."

Gill took in a deep breath and knocked on the door. Light came out through a small crack in the door, and Akari took a quick peek through it to see who it was. "Oh hey Gill."

"Akari..."

"Yes?"

"Um...h-happy birthday." He held out a bouquet of flowers. It looked like he was just shoving it in her face.

"Thank you, Gill! I know this sounds silly, but I almost thought you didn't know...or care."

"N-nope! I'm right here, aren't I? Heh heh..."

He was lying. Even a blind person could tell, but it didn't seem to faze Akari. She seemed oblivious. "...Are you okay? Or do you need something?"

"I was just hoping we could go out tonight. I know it's last minute, but that just makes it better...it's uh...um, a...a birthday surprise." _'Nice save...'_ he thought to himself.

"Oh okay. A surprise you said?"

"Y-yeah."

"Okay, but I need to get ready." She walked back inside. "Aren't you coming?"

"Y-yes."

She smiled and dragged him in. "Sit. Relax. Make yourself at home."

Gill sat in her living room on the sofa, staring blankly at the huge T.V. _'Where does she get the money to pay for all of this?'_

"Hey Gill, where are we going?"

"I thought you were changing."

"Well, I was going to, but I just want to know where we're going."

"It's a surprise."

"Please? Just tell me."

"No."

"So stubborn..." she muttered, "Come oooon."

"No, Akari."

"Cooome oooooonnnn."

"No."

"Cooooome ooooooooonnnnnnn..."

"Fine."

"Yay!"

"It's none of your business."

"But, it's my birthday, and it's my birthday surprise, so I think it is my business."

"Well, I think not."

"Fine." She pouted. Gill just smirked.

In a minute, Akari was already back, changed and ready to go. Gill stared at her in awe. "That was quick. I thought girls took a long time to get ready."

"I'm not like other girls."

_'She's right. She's not. She different...in a good way.'_ "Don't you want to spend more time on your appearance?"

"Are you implying that I don't look nice?"

"Yes. I-I mean no! Of course, you look nice, it's just...uh...you see...um...n-never mind. Let's just go." Akari linked her arm with his.

"Now will you tell me where we're going?"

"You'll see..."

"But I wanna know now. Why are you torturing me like this?"

Gill laughed. He knew she could be an impatient person. Gill just loved teasing her, especially because she took it so seriously. It aggravated her, and he couldn't help but laugh about it. "I'm 'torturing' you because I love you. Taunting you is fun."

Akari bit his finger. "...Meanie."

"I'm just going to pretend I heard you say 'divine delight of my life.'"

Akari scoffed. "As if I would say that..."

"I bet you would."

"No, I wouldn't. I would have said-"

"Oh look, we're here."

"Here?"

"Why is there something wrong with it?"

"No, it's...great."

"Do you really mean that, or are you being sarcastic about it?"

"I really mean it. Believe me."

"For some reason, I don't believe you."

"I told you to believe me."

"I know. I still don't."

"Just believe it!"

He held his hands up defensively. "Okay, okay."

"So, we're just going to sit out here? Just sitting and looking up at the sky?...Actually, that doesn't sound so bad."

"Yeah, is that okay?"

"Yes, it's fine."

"Cool." Gill sat down next to her and subtly moved closer and closer. "This is nice."

"Yeah..."

"Just being here...with you...watching the night sky...with you."

"Yeah, it's pretty."

"That may be true, but it doesn't even compare to the sparkle in your eyes." Akari turned away from him. "Is something wrong?" A giggle passed her lips. "W-why are you laughing?"

"You."

"What about me?"

"That line was really corny."

"Eh?!...Uh, can I have a do over? I was just trying to say you had pretty eyes."

"Then just say that. It's simple and easier to say."

"You have pretty eyes."

"Thank you, and so do you."

"I have pretty eyes?" She didn't answer. "Well...you have nice hair."

"And, so do you."

"Well, you have really white teeth."

"And, so do you."

"Well...um...you're beautiful!"

"You're-" Warm lips trapped hers in a soft but passionate kiss. "Hmmtphm..." she mumbled, trying to complete her sentence. Gill wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him. And all too soon, they broke apart.

Gill chuckled. "Your face is all red. You know, we've kissed before, you don't have to be embarrassed about it."

"I'm not. It's just...well, it's kind of hard to explain how I'm feeling right now. I sort of feel like-"

"Look! A shooting star!" Akari followed the direction in which his finger was pointing. "It's your birthday. Make a wish." Akari closed her eyes and held her hands together. "So, what did you wish for?"

"I can't tell you. Otherwise, it won't come true."

"Come on, tell me."

"Nope."

"Please?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"You're not lying to me, are you?"

"Why on earth would I do that?"

"Is that sarcasm I hear in your voice?"

**Yeah, bad chapter, but most of them are bad anyway. Oh well. I hope you liked it despite the fact that it kind of sucked. I've been thinking...how far should this story go? Eh, I'll think about it.**


	15. NEW Author's Note

After reading it through multiple times, I've realized something. Despite all the crap I gave it two years ago (holy crap, that was long ago), I realized that deep down I did love this story.

I've made up my mind and nothing's changing it.

I'm gonna rewrite some, or maybe all, probably all, the chapters of this story, and heck, let's give it a proper ending too! It deserves it, and so do you guys...

...because you're worth it. Haha, *wink* ;D *shot*

Anyways, don't worry about any of the plot changing. There're just a couple ticks that bother me. Like grammar errors and things like that. And parts where it is solely dialogue. Yes, I love dialogue with a passion, but a good story needs more than just that, so I'll try to fix those parts as well. Plus, there are parts that are just confusing. Heck, even I get confused and ask myself, "What point was _I _trying to get across?" and I wrote it!

I don't know how to end it quite yet. It may even be some chapters later 'til I get it done. How nice for you guys, 'cause that means a longer story. :)

I just don't wanna end it so suddenly.

So, lemme just say, yes, this story is no longer dead, it's just been put on hiatus.

If you like this idea, it would be a great deal of help if you could just make a quick visit to this link here: fanfiction. net /topic/99990/51756001/1/ (w/o the spaces)

It concerns future updates, like what I should work on and update first. Basically, you guys can choose my list of priorities. It will not only help me tons, but it will decide what gets worked on, so if you like the idea of a revised/completed version of this story, vote for it in the poll. Leaving other possible ideas that are not already listed in a post, or even just dropping by to say hi or leaving some sort of commentary is much appreciated! Thank you.

Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go save these chapters and start editting them.

P.S. Say "editted." I dunno 'bout you, but I think it's a weird word. But it's loads of fun to say.

'k peace out, bro! *brofist*

-Jenny


End file.
